Live Laugh and Love
by 1babyt
Summary: Ross and Laura are best friends that secretly love each other. They act like they are nothing more than friends. The act is getting hard, so they start to date other people to stop the hurting. Can they survive and be together? Will they ever tell each other? Is Raura just a dream or will it be reality? All you can do is live and laugh through the pain of love.
1. Laura

"Cut. We are done for today." I smile and walk off the stage heading to my dressing room. I close my door and sit down on my couch going over my script for next episode. I yawn and place the script on my table and grab my phone and scroll through my notifications.

I see I have new followers on twitter and some cute tweets about me. I smile and reply to some. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I hear my door open and close and look up to see my co-star Ross standing in front of my door. "Hey Laura I was wondering if you were still coming over today." I smile and look at the time, "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't realize the time. I got caught up." He laughs and smiles that amazing smile of his. "It's okay. I will be outside when you are ready." He opens the door and closes it.

I smile and get up changing into my regular clothes and not my character Ally's clothes. I put on my light grey skinny jeans and pink tank top. I slip on my pink converse. I grab my light grey jacket that looks like a burn out. I grab my phone and smile at the mirror. It looks cute but funny because I still have my make up from the shoot today on which includes light pink lip gloss on and blush. I even have black mascara and eye liner on. I have a dark eye shadow on to match it all. My hair is in very very light curls. My colored tips with my dark hair ties it all together. I grab my script off the table and walk out the door.

"Ross." He turns and smiles before walking back my way. "Hey, you ready to go?" I nod and he throws his arm around my shoulder as we walk out of the building and into the parking lot. I see his car and he opens the door for me and then gets on his side.

We are driving to his house. When I hear a good song comes on the radio. I turn it up and sing along. "Been around the world, don't speak the language, But your booty don't need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Get jazzy on it." We pull into his driveway. He stops and looks at me. I smile, "What?" He shakes his head, "Nothing, you just surprise me every day." I laugh and get out of the car and walk with him to his house.

He opens the door. "I'm Home!." He tilts his head and laughs, "Wow, I think no one is home." I laugh, "That's a first." All of a sudden I see his sister come running down the steps, "LAURA!" She runs up and hugs me. I laugh and hug her back, "Hey, Rydel." She smiles and pulls away. "I didn't know you were coming. I have to go but we need to hang out." I nod, "We will." She smiles, "Bye." She runs out the door and I laugh.

I see a blonde headed boy that could only be Ross's brother round the corner as he comes and picks me up spinning me around. He puts me down and hugs me. "Laura, Ross never tells us when you are coming but I thought I heard you." I smile, "Oh, Riker I am touched." He laughs, "You know I am always available Laura." I laugh as he grabs his keys and walks out the door.

I turn and smile at Ross. He grabs his hand and pulls me to the couch. We are reading the script for the next episode we are suppose to shoot. I yawn and put my script down, "Lets just hang." He places his script down and turns on the television. He pulls a blanket over us and we start watching the new version of The Great Gatsby .

"I swear, I won." "No, you didn't." "Will you both shut up." "Lets get along." I laugh and all four boys come running around the corner. "LAURA!" I turn just in time to get hugged by another of Ross's brothers. "Hi Rocky." He smiles, "Are you here to hang out with me?" I smile and shrug, "You will have to ask Ross if he will share." He sighs and walks to the chair. I turn and Ross's family friend Ratliff hugs me. "I'm happy to see you." I smile, "Its great seeing you too Ellington." He shrugs and walks into the kitchen. I turn and see Ryland Ross's younger brother. "Hi Ryland." "Sup." He turns and walks up the stairs. I laugh and turn back to Ross.

We all start watching the movie again. "LAURA!" I swear its like I live in this house or something. I laugh and turn to see Rydel walk in. "I want girl time." I smile, "Like I told Rocky, have to ask Ross if he is sharing today." She sighs and sits on couch next to Riker. "He never shares. Your not even his girlfriend and he doesn't let any of us have time with you." I shrug, "He invited me over." She smiles, "Great, then I invite you tomorrow." Ross laughs, "Rydel, you can have her after the movie." She smiles in success.

The movie finishes and Rydel pulls me off the couch and up the stairs. I walk in her room and sit on her bed. "What did you need?" She smirks and sits down, "Nothing, just wanted to know what you think of my brother?" I tilt my head, "Which one, you have four." She laughs, "Ross." I Shrug, "He is cool, and nice. Why?"

She smirks and shakes her head, "No, do you like him?" I smile, "Of course, he is my best friend." She tilts her head and I sink knowing she is wanting to know if I have feeling for Ross. No one knows how I feel about him. I kept it this way for a reason. Ross is my co-star and my best friend I don't want anything to happen between us. If I am being honest, then yes I have feeling for my best friend but no one has to know that.


	2. Sleep with me

Laura is with my sister. Riker looks at me then Rocky. I stare back at them, "What?" They smirk and look at each other before Rocky speaks, "You like Laura." I shake my head, "We are best friends and co-stars. I like her as a friend and sister." Riker laughs before walking to the stairs, "Yeah right. Keep believing that." I hear him walking up the stairs and hear his door shut.

Rocky is staring at me still, "What?" He shakes his head, "Just cant believe you wont admit it. Laura is smart, funny, caring, and hot." I clench my fist, "Quit." "Oh, did I touch a nerve? Well, if you don't like her… I mean she is single and so am I." Getting up he heads to the stairs and I turn, "Rocky!" He laughs and walks up the stairs. I hear his door shut and slump against the couch.

Okay, yes, I like my best friend and co-star. I have for awhile now. My siblings think I like her but I keep telling them I don't. One day they will believe me, hopefully because nothing is going to happen. I will not ruin what I have with Laura. She is too important to me for that.

I walk up to my room and pass by Riker's room and hear him playing guitar and singing. I smile and shake my head and walk into my room and lay on my bed.

I pull my phone out and play on twitter. I have some amazing fans. Not just because of the show _Austin and Ally _that I am on with Laura but also because of the band me and my siblings have with Ellington Ratliff called R5. I see some really sweet tweets and even tweet back to some of them. I decide to update. _Great shoot for Austin and Ally today. Hanging out with LauraMarano._ : )

I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I hear my door open and set my phone aside. I look to my door and see Laura close the door and stand in front of it. "Hey, sorry about all of that, I know you wanted to hang out with me and everyone else was taking me away." I sit up and laugh, "It's okay, I understand my family loves you." Walking over to my bed she sits down on the corner. "Your family is crazy but I love them." I pull her into a hug. "When did you need to be home?" I feel her shrug. I pull away and she smiles. "I guess whenever. No one is home anyway." I hide my smile that is trying to show through so she doesn't know that I am beyond happy that she might be able to stay over.

I look around my room then turn to her smiling softly, "How about you stay here then?" She looks at me like I am crazy. She starts laughing, "Ross that would not work." I smile, "Why not? We have had sleep over's before." She laughs even more. "Come on Ross, let's just hang out."

We are watching The Hunger Games when I start to feel tired. I look over and see Laura yawning. I hear my stomach growl and then Laura's I laugh, "Let's go eat." She smiles and nods.

We am walking downstairs when I hear the doorbell. I stop and look at the door to see Riker run around the corner and open the door. "PIZZA!" I laugh as he pays and grabs the boxes. "LET'S EAT!" I laugh as he runs into the kitchen. We all follow him into the kitchen. I grab plates and we all grab pieces and pile them upon the plate and walk back into the living room.

Rocky puts on the movie Frozen. I pull Laura next to me with Rydel on her other side. Riker and Rocky are on the other couch with Ratliff. Ryland is in the recliner. "Let's watch a movie." I laugh and start eating while watching the movie with the people I care about around me. We are almost done with the movie when I see Laura yawning a lot again from my side. I smile and turn to her. "Come on." I grab her hand and pull her upstairs. She follows and is trying to stifle a laugh the whole time. Reaching the landing I hear laughter coming from her, "What are we doing?"

I smile and pull her into Rydel's room. "Pick out something." She looks at me confused trying to figure out what I am doing. I just smirk and motion her to go on. She grabs a pair of Hello Kitty pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Okay, I got clothes. Now what?" I smile and open the door. I motion for her to follow me. I walk into my room and she follows. Closing the door I turn to her and see her completely confused.

I smile and push her into the bathroom. "Just change." She comes out a few minutes later in the clothes and sits in a chair at my desk. "Ross what is going on?" I sigh, "Your tired Laura and so am I. Just stay here tonight." She laughs then stops. "Your serious." I nod and she sighs, "Where would I even sleep Ross?" I look around then shrug, "Sleep with me."


	3. Any Girl

I start laughing only to realize he is being serious. I stop and put my hand out in a stop motion, "Wait, you're serious?" He looks down but nods. "Yeah." I stop and look at the clock. Its late, would it be so bad to sleep in the same bed with Ross. I mean he is my best friend. It's not like anything is going to happen.

I sigh, "Okay." He looks up smiling then drops it. "Okay?" I nod, "Okay." He tries to hide the smile that crosses his face as he moves over and lifts the edge of his blankets. I get under the blankets next to him and lay with my head on the pillow and straight not moving.

I hear a laugh and turn my head to see Ross spread out and looking comfy. "Laura, nothing is going to happen. Relax." I breathe deeply and nod loosing up some and turning a little on my side. I feel comfy and warm. I smile, "Night Ross." He smiles, "Night Laura." He turns the light off and we drift off to sleep.

I wake up feeling safe. I move as consciousness starts to invade my sleep. I open my eyes and blink adjusting to the feeling. I go to get up and cant. I look down and see a arm around me. I know that arm belongs to the other person in bed with me. Ross.

I lay back down breathing heavily. Don't freak out. It is just Ross. Nothing to freak out about. I manage to move his arm and slid out of bed. He mumbles and I hold my breath as he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

I tiptoe out his door and sigh when I close the door. I walk downstairs to see everyone awake and eating. "Morning." Everyone turns to me shocked then smiles. "Well, well well… Look who spent the night." I hit Riker on his shoulder as I pass him to get a plate of pancakes. "Its not like that." Rocky smiles, "Sureee." I laugh, "It's not." Rydel smiles, "So where did you sleep then?" I look down and blush, "Ross's room." "Ooo." "Ah." I laugh, "Quit, it really isn't like that with us." I hear a sexy morning voice, "What's not like that?" I look up and see a shirtless Ross with messed up hair and I think I just lost my breath. He looks drop dead sexy.

I swallow hard and shake my head, "Nothing." He shrugs and shuffles to a seat and starts eating. I look down hoping I am not blushing to hard. I feel someone lean into me. I turn my head and see Rocky, "I know he isn't me but looking down. They may notice something is up." I shake my head and go back to eating.

"So Ross. I heard Laura slept in bed with you." I look at Riker shocked. Ross shrugs, "Yeah, what of it?" I feel a tightness in my chest. Riker looks over at me then Rocky, "Nothing, just I mean look at her. How could it not be something to sleep with her?" Ross slams his hand on the table, " I said it was nothing and it was Riker. We just slept in the same bed, it doesn't mean anything. We don't even like each other." Riker swallows and nods, "Okay." I look down and shake my head putting on a smile. "Well thanks for everything… but I think I should go home." Looking at only Rydel I smile, "Can I borrow something to wear home?" She nods smiling, "Of course. Also love you in those pants."

Laughing I get up and follow her upstairs to her room. Once she closes the door I drop the act and sit on the bed while she picks something out for me. I know what Ross said shouldn't be hurting me this bad but it does. I know it is stupid.

"Here you go." I smile and grab the shorts and crop top she hands me. "Rydel?!" She smiles, "What?" I shake my head, "Nothing." She sits down on the bed while I go into her bathroom to change. "Laura, maybe we could do something?" I come out and sit down to put my converse on. "I don't know. Maybe another day." She nods, "Okay." She hugs me and follows me downstairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and see Ross, Riker and Rocky watching television. I grab my keys and they hear me. "Laura." Riker comes over. "Please don't go yet. I want to hang out." Rocky comes over and hugs me, "Yeah. Please stay." I smile, "Guys, I should go home." Ross turns to me, "But I drove you here." I sigh remembering for the first time he did bring me here.

Riker, Rocky and Rydel at once smile, "I can take you home." I laugh, "I only need one of you too." Riker pulls me into his arms, "I got this, but first we are going to get ice cream." I laugh and nod, "Okay. Fine. I will hang out with you Riker." He smiles. "First, take me home to change and we can do whatever you want today." He smirks, "Whatever I want?" I slap his arm, "Within reason, yes." He kisses my cheek and rushes up the stairs.

Rocky slumps back on the couch, "No fair." I smile, "Another day Rock, I promise." He smiles at my nickname and blows me a kiss. Rydel pulls me upstairs, "Come on." Walking into her room I see her bed with clothes on it. I turn to her, "Well no need to change. Just find something here that you would like." I smile and hug her, "Rydel I love this outfit just it doesn't match the shoes." She smiles and pulls me to her closet. "SHOES!" I laugh and grab a pair of sandals and she throws a different shirt at me.

Putting the shoes and shirt on I walk out and see her with a hair brush and moose. "Hair time." I laugh and sit down. "All done." I stand up and she smiles, "Ahh, you look hot." I laugh and hug her. "I have to go but thank you."

I walk downstairs to see Riker standing at the door in jeans and a blue shirt with converse on. I smile and walk over to him. "Ready?" I nod. Ross stomps up the stairs and I hear a door slam. I look at Rocky who shrugs and Riker her smiles, "Let's go he will be fine."

In the car Riker turns on the radio and we are singing and laughing. Riker pulls into an ice cream place and opens my door. We walk in and stand in line. "Hello? What can I get you?" I smile, "Vanilla cone, please." Riker smiles and looks at me shaking his head, "Chocolate cone." I go to pay but he pushes my hand away and swipes his card.

He pulls me over to a corner and we are eating out ice cream. "So, how is the band?" He laughs, "Good." I smile and he leans in. "Can I tell you something?" I nod. "Well… I need help with something." I laugh and signal for him to continue. "I like this girl but I don't know how to tell her?" I finished my cone and smile putting my hand on his arm. "Just tell her. Any girl would be lucky to have you, you are amazing and cute." He laughs and finishes his cone. "Any girl?" I nod, "yes, Any girl." He looks away then back at me, "What about you?"


	4. Waterfall

Laughing I look out the window but when I look back I see he isn't joking. Swallowing I look around before looking back at him, "Riker, your amazing but…" "I get it. Trust me." I shake my head, "Riker it is not like that. You are amazing, talented and well hot I just don't think we would even work." He nods and smiles, "Like I said I just wanted to tell you that I liked you, it's a crush its nothing." Smiling I get up and round the table to hug him. Hugging me back I feel his muscles and I blush.

Sitting back down I slap his arm, "No awkwardness. Let's go play in the park." Laughing he gets up and follows me outside. Walking the short path to the park I bump him, "Maybe we can all have a movie night soon." Smiling he pulls me in for a hug, "That sounds like fun." I see flashes and sigh. "Spotted." Nodding he turns me and we take a different path to the park.

The swings come into view and I smile before taking off running. I hear feet behind me and smile as I hop on the swing and start pushing myself. Riker is leaning against the set smiling, "Really?" I nod and point to the swing next to me, "Its fun." Laughing he gets on and starts pushing himself. Soon he is laughing and smiling, "I haven't been on one of these in years. I forgot how much fun these are." I laugh as he tries to go higher and bounces, "I told you so." He looks over at me with a huge grin, "Let's jump." I smile and nod, "Okay." "1" he laughs, "2" We smile, "3" I let go and hit with a humph as my butt hits the ground. Laughing I look over and see Riker standing in front of me. "Beat ya." Laughing he gives me his hand, letting him help me up I laugh and wipe my butt off.

Shaking his head he grins, "That was fun." I nod, "Yes, so is kicking your butt." He looks at me confused as I start running the way to the car. I hear his laugh and feet behind me. Soon he is beside me, "Really? Thought you could beat me." I smile at him and take off faster. I reach the car a few seconds after him and stick my tongue out as he brags, "You only won because you have longer legs." Laughing he gets in the car. Getting in he wipes the smiles off his face and looks at me, "This was fun." I smile, "Yeah, it was."

He backs out and starts driving to my house when I see Taco Bell. "Oh, lets get something to eat." Laughing he pulls into the parking lot and parks. Getting out I see him waiting at the back of car for me. We walk in and stand in line to order. "Hi, I was three tacos." I move and Riker smiles at the lady, "Um, two tacos and two steak quesadillas. With two drinks." I hand her my money and smile. "You got the ice cream." Shaking his head he grabs the cups and we walk to the fountain to get our drinks. We sit down at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Laura, I swear I want to hang out more. Ross is always hogging you." Laughing I shrug, "He asks me and I agree. I try to spend time with all of you." Leaning in he laughs, "Lie." I laugh and pull away and hear our food called. Getting up I grab the tray and sits back down and separate the food.

We are almost done eating when I feel something hit me. I look up and see Riker smiling. I look down and see the edge off the taco right in front of me. "Did you throw a piece of taco at me?" He shrugs, "Nope." I laugh and slap his arm, "Really?" He starts laughing, "It was funny." I start laughing and nod, "Okay, it was I guess." He raises his head some, "Knew it." Laughing again I see a flash from the corner.

Turning I see a little girl and smile. She smiles back and runs up to us. "Can I get a picture?" I smile, "Sure." I lean in and take a picture with her. She then does the same with Riker. "Thank you." I nod and watch her run back to her mom.

Riker finishes and looks at me, "I am not ready to go home." I laugh, "Me either, surprisingly I am having a lot of fun with you." Placing his hand on his chest and faking a hurt expression he gasps, "Like I would not be fun. That hurts." I laughs and gasp, "Who knew." He laughs and grabs my hand, "Let's go I know where to go."

He has been driving for a couple minutes when I turn the radio on. He looks over and smiles. A few minutes later I hear a familiar tone and turn it up and sing along.  
_"__Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? Ooh" _

I look over and see Riker staring at me, "What?" He laughs and starts to sing,  
_"__I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight." _

Clapping I start to sing with him,  
_"__Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud"_

Coming to a stop he turns the car off and smiles, "I really never thought you knew the songs." I smile and shrug, "What can I say?" Laughing he gets out and I see nothing. "Where are we?" Grabbing my arm he leads me, "Come on."

Coming to a clearing I see this wonderful waterfall. The way the sun is setting on it makes it look so amazing. I turn to him, "Where did you find this?" He shrugs and sits down, "I don't know." I laugh and sit next to him as I hear the water splash and watch the sun setting on it. "This is so peaceful." He nods, " I like coming here because I can get away." I nod and close my eyes feeling completely relaxed.

Which didn't last long because our phones went off for a second then stopped. Opening my eyes I see Riker staring at the waterfall, "It was a notification, probably Twitter." I nod and close my eyes again just as I hear Riker's phone going off. Sighing he answers, "Hello?" I hear Rydel and realize it is on speaker. "Riker, where are you and Laura?" He shrugs, "Waterfall." She sighs, "Have you heard anything?" I move closer, "Heard what Rydel?" She sighs and I hear a crash in the background, "What was that?" Another sigh, "Apparently you and Riker are on a date."


	5. Nightmare

I look at Riker and he looks at me, "What are you talking about Delly?" Hearing a sigh I move closer. "Twitter just went off on our phones with a picture of you and Laura looking really well cute. Under it said, 'Riker and Laura on a date. #Riaura #cute.' Yeah it is not going so well over here." I look at Riker, "What do you mean?" "Rocky, stop." Another sigh is heard, "Well, Ross threw his phone at Rocky. Rocky got mad and threw it back. Ross threw a vase at the wall. Rocky tackled him and now Rocky has him pinned against a wall and Ryland is laughing and recording it." Sighing Riker looks at me, "Put me on speaker." "Okay." "Ross, What are you doing? Are you kidding me? Mom, will kill you over that vase. Clean it up and stop this childish act. Rocky, stop pushing him farther. Ryland, really you couldn't help." We hear a bunch of mumbles and then Riker sighs, "I will be home soon. I want the house back how it was when I left." He hangs up and I start laughing.

He looks at me, "What?" I try to stop laughing, "Apparently we have a ship name and are dating. A lot can happen in a few hours." Laughing he pulls me into a hug. "We should get going." I nod still laughing.

We pull up to my house when Riker's phone goes off again. "Hello?" "Hey Delly?" he sighs, "Really?" He looks at me, "Let me ask." He smiles, "Laura can I stay the night. Apparently my house is even crazier now." I laugh and nod, "Of course." He laughs, "Delly you got that. I will see you tomorrow." "Love you too."

Placing his phone back in his pocket he laughs and shakes his head, "My family is crazy." I laugh and nod, "Yeah but we love them." He laughs and gets out.

I open the door and turn the light on. "Everyone is gone. So don't worry about anyone seeing you or you waking anyone." He laughs and takes his shoes off. "Laura, I don't mind being seen with you." I blush a little and I don't know why. "Well, umm.. I guess you can sleep on the couch. I mean its not very comfy but…" "It is fine I promise." I walk over and grab his hand, "Come on." I pull him upstairs and into my room.

Looking through my drawers I finally find what I was looking for. "Ross left these here one night, I don't think they will fit but you can try." I hand him the pajama pants and t-shirt. Laughing he walks into my bathroom.

I open up my drawers and pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walk behind my closet door and take my pants off and slip the shorts on. I take the shirt off and slip on the tanktop as I hear my bathroom door open. I step out pulling my hair into a pony tail and start laughing. Riker has on the shirt and the pants and they do not fit right. I laugh and pull him into Vanessa's room. I open her one drawer and pull out a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a white v neck shirt. I hold them out to him and he shakes his head walking into her bathroom.

I sit on her bed and when the door open I smile, "A perfect fit." He laughs, "Where did she ever get these?" I shrug, "An ex boyfriend and she didn't want to give them back." He laughs and follows me back into my room. I hand him an extra tooth brush. I brush my teeth and he does too. Walking into my room I see my bed and shrug turning around to Riker.

"You can sleep in here and I will sleep in Vanessa's." He shakes his head, "No, I am fine on the couch." I laugh and shake my head, "Whatever, let's watch a movie then decide." He nods and lays down on my bed after putting a movie in my dvd player.

I get in bed and see he put a scary movie in. I smile look up at him he shrugs and we start watching the movie.

A scary freaky looking thing jumped out and I screamed, jumped and hid my face in Riker chest. He was laughing and I could hear and feel the movement under me.

I feel his hand rubbing up and down my back, "Come on out Laura, it's okay." I look up and meet his wonderful eyes. His hair hanging slightly over one and I smile, "You sure?" He nods and smiles that wonderful white smile, "I am sure. The movie is over."

Laughing I lean back against my headboard and look at my television that is now playing SpongeBob. Riker and me watched some episodes of SpongeBob. I yawn and then he does and we start laughing.

I look at him and get up, "Sleep here, I will sleep in Vanessa's." He shakes his head and lightly pushes me on the bed and then walks to the door and turns my light off, "Night Laura. I am downstairs if you need anything." I smile as he closes the door.

Getting under my covers I feel the warmth take over and I start to drift off immediately.

I wake up to Riker shaking me, "Laura. Laura Wake up." I roll over and open my eyes, "What?" He sits down in my bed, "You were screaming." I sit up and sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't even know." He shakes his head and looks at me, "It's okay. Are you okay though?" I nod and smile. "Do you know what it was about?" I shake my head, "Thank for waking me though." He smiles and pulls me into a hug and wipes away some tears that fell out of my eyes during the nightmare.

He looks at me and I stare into those amazing eyes. He leans in and stares at me before crashing his lips against mine.

**So happy this story is liked. I like this story so far. I cant wait to write more. I'm sorry I haven't. I got reading the Harry Potter books and got distracted.**

**Please review, I love hearing feedback.  
1babyt**


	6. Raura day

Pushing Riker away slightly I look down and he moves away. "Sorry, I just." Looking up I see him looking at the ground. "It's okay." He nods and stands up starting to walk towards the door. "I am so sorry Laura, I don't know what came over me. I mean I know my brother likes… I mean… I'm sorry. It wont happen again. Let's just forget it happened ad be friends." I smile and stand up and hug him. "Not friends. You are more than that to me. I trust you and care for you Riker just not in the way you think of me in." He smiles and kisses my head, "I understand."

He turns and walks out the door closing the door behind him.

I tried to fall back asleep but I kept thinking about what he was saying. "My brother likes" Who likes me? Rocky? Ryland? Ross? Finally I fell asleep and everything drifted away.

Waking up the next morning I know something is off. I walk downstairs and see Riker cooking breakfast. He must have heard me laughing because he turned and smiled. "This is different huh?" I nod and laugh as I see the pile of burnt pancakes in the garbage. He shrugs, "Took awhile to get the hang of it."

Smiling I walk to the fridge and get the orange juice out. Pouring two glasses I set them on the table and turn to check the pancakes and see Riker putting the last one on a plate.

Sitting down at the table with our plate and glass of orange juice and the butter and syrup in the middle we start eating.

"I am going to go home and check on everything soon." I nod and he goes back to eating. "I will probably come too, if you don't care?" Laughing he shakes his head, "Really, you know my family loves you. You are like a sister to everyone and another daughter to my parents. No one would care." I smile and get up placing my plate in the sink. "I am going to get ready."

Walking up the steps I hear clinking and stop to think if I should go back down or not. I decide against it and continue up the steps to my room.

After showering I walk to my closet and put on yellow baby doll dress. I see my white wedges and grab them sitting down on the bed to strap them around my ankles. Getting up I walk over my makeup and put on a light colored eye shadow and lip gloss. Finally I take out my eyeliner and lightly put it on to give my eyes depth but not make them dark.

I brush my hair and grab my moose and put some in my hand and rub it through my hair to take the freeze away. I have slight curls in my hair after it all.

Grabbing my phone I walk down the stairs and see Riker on the couch watching something on television. "I'm ready." He smiles and get up turning the television off. "Okay, do you want to come with me?" I shake my head and pick my keys up, "I will drive myself so I can get home." He nods and follows me out the door.

I turn and lock it when I turn back around I see him at his car. I walk to mine and unlock the door getting in. Turning on my radio I see Riker back out and head to his house. A few moments later I am doing the same thing.

Pulling into his driveway I see everything looks okay. I get out and knock on the door. I hear movement but no one comes to answer the door. Opening the door I walk in and look around, "Hello?" I see two blondes and a brown head turn my way. I smile and they all smile back at me. I see Ryland come down the steps and turn heading out to the back yard.

Walking into the living room I sense something is wrong. "Is everything okay?" Riker smiles, "Yeah. I was just trying to figure out what happened." Rocky nods and Rydel smiles, "It was strange." I hear something crash and I look up at the floor. "What was that?" Rydel shrugs, "He is still upset." I sigh, "Over what?" They all look at each other and Rydel smiles, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

I hear another crash and sigh before walking up the steps. I reach Ross's door and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!" "Ross." I hear movement and then the click of the lock and the door opens to reveal a very unraveled Ross. "What is going on?" He turns and stomps back into his room picking up his Ipod about to throw it against the wall. I walk in and grab his arm, "Ross, no." He stops and I take it out of his hands.

I pull him to his bed stepping over things and broken pieces. "Ross, what is going on? Why are you doing this?" He slumps against me and sighs. "Laura, how do you not know?" I look at him confused, "Know what?" He shakes his head and stands up pacing.

Running his fingers through his hair he steps over everything like it isn't even there. Turning he looks at me and sighs before going back to pacing and running his finger through his hair. He starts pulling at it and I cant take it seeing him this unraveled.

I stand up and walk over to him and grab his wrist making him stop pulling his hair. I pull them down to his waist between us. Looking at me as if he is searching for something he looks so focused. Looking back into his eyes I see hurt and it confuses me.

Ross turns and paces away from me. "I'm fine. Just stressing over some things. Want to watch a movie or something?" I turn him around and smile, "Let's go to the beach." He smiles and runs to get his things already looking more like his cute self.

I walk across to Rydel's room. "I need to borrow a suit. I am taking Ross to the beach." She smiles and pulls out a yellow bikini that shows a lot of skin. I look at her and she shrugs and smirks. I laugh and change into it before putting the dress back on and walking across the hall and knocking on Ross's door. I hear things moving and then, "Come in." I open the door and see him picking things up. I smile and he turns and runs to me grabbing my hand and pulling me with him down the stairs and outside.

I open my doors and start driving to the beach. He is singing to the radio and seems to be in a much better mood already. I smile a sneak a look at how cute he is. I would never tell him how much I like him even though I dream that he would like me too.

Sighing I pull into the parking lot of the beach and Ross turns and smiles that bright smile, "Lets go. I want to play." Once outside the car he grabs my hand and takes off running to the ocean. I end up taking my wedges and dress off before he takes his shirt off and pulls me to the water. We hit the water and he spins me around before setting me back down. He looks into my eyes and looks like he is going to kiss me when he splashes me and starts swimming off. "Come back here Lynch." I take off after him.

After playing in the water for an hour we got out and sunbathed for awhile and I swear I caught him checking me out. We went and got ice cream and then the sun was setting when he turned to me. "We should go?" I nod and grab my dress and slip it back on. I strap my wedges on again. I look up and see Ross's hand ready to pull me up. I smile and take his hand and we walk to my car where I drive us to his house.

Pulling into his driveway he looks at me. "DO you want to stay over?" I look at him and his hopeful smile and think, can I really say no to anything he asks me. Smiling I nod and he beams at me before getting out of the car and running into his house. I grab my phone and walk into the open door to see his Parents. "Hey Laura." I smile and hug them each. "Are you staying over?" I nod and they smile, "Great. The dinner will be ready in a few. Go get some clothes from Rydel and get comfy." I smile and head upstairs.

Knocking on her door I hear her talking then he door opens and she smiles, "I will call you back." Hanging up her phone she pulls me into her room. "How was it?" I laugh, "The beach is always fun." She smirks and nods, "Sure." I laugh and sit on her bed. "Can I borrow some clothes again. I am sleeping over." She laughs and hands me a pair of shorts and a tank top. "We need to get you your own room." I laugh along with her.

After showering and putting the clothes on I walk downstairs to the wonderful smell of food. I sit next to Riker and Ross and we all start eating. Anything at the Lynch house is never normal. "Ryland, Why do you have Ross's hat?" He looks at Rocky and shrugs. Rocky ends up throwing something at Ryland. "That's it." Ryland lunches at Rocky and Rocky goes to hit him when Riker grabs his fist. "ENOUGH!" We all turn and see Mark standing at his seat and Stormie shaking her head. "For once, no fighting." They all mumble something and sit down.

After dinner and everything was cleaned I was tired. I look around and Ross comes over and smiles. "Tired?" I nod and he yawns, "Me too, let's go." Grabbing my hand he pulls me up the stairs and into his room.

I look around and see everything is cleaned and you would never know his room was a mess earlier. He pulls me to his bed and crawls under the sheets. When I get under he pulls me a little closer. "Night Laura." I smile as he drapes his arm around me and yawns. "Night Ross." I swear I heard him say 'love you' before he fell asleep. I turn and see him asleep and laugh a little. I really need sleep, I am imagining things. I think.

**This is a RAURA story. I swear it is. I may not have them together right away or anything and they may end up with other people first but this is RAURA.  
please review.  
1babyt**


	7. Austin and Ally

I wake up and see my phone blinking. Reaching over to grab the phone I cuss. "Laura?" She moves and throws her arm around me and I smile. Hating to have to move her I lightly shake her, "Laura, get up." She mumbles and finally looks up. "What?" I smile at her messed up hair and everything, I think it is so cute. "Umm… We have Austin and Ally today." She grabs her phone and cusses. "I have to go. I will meet you there." I nod and she starts heading to my door before she comes back and hugs me. "See you soon." Jumping off the bed she runs to my door and I hear her feet running down the steps.

Laughing I get up and rush into my bathroom and take a shower. After getting out I brush my teeth and walk to my closet throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Grabbing my converses I tie them up and grab my phone walking down the stairs. "Hey Ross." I turn and see Riker and sigh before smiling. "Sup?" He smiles and comes over hugging me, "Your not mad?" I shake my head, "Nah." He laughs and smiles at me, "Thanks. Where you going?" I grab my keys and start heading to the door, "Austin and Ally, apparently a big scene is happening today." "OH, can I come?" I laugh and nod.

I park my car and walk into the building. I see some of the crew and smile their way while I walk to the set. I hear Riker behind me but he also has Rocky and Rydel with him. I shake my head and walk onto the set of Sonic Boom.

Calum comes over and smiles, "Ross, did you hear?" I sit down and shrug, "Hear what?" He smiles and looks around, "Rumors are you are kissing." I look at him, "Who am I kissing?" HE laughs and uses air quotes, "Ally." He starts laughing and I swallow loudly. "What?" He laughs and slaps me on the back and walks off.

I rush into my dressing room and grab my script. I swear the kiss was not suppose to happen yet. I am flipping through the script when I hear the director yell, "TEN MINUTES." I come to almost the end when I see it. _Austin kisses Ally._

Putting the script down I get up and change into my Austin clothes and walk to Laura's dressing room and knock. "Come in." I walk in and look at her, "Have you read the script?" She shakes her head, "I read some of it." I sit down and play with my hands. "Apparently the kiss is in the script." She sits down and stares at me. "I thought that didn't happen for awhile." I shrug and she smiles, "Well, that is what the fans are waiting for." She laughs and I laugh with her and get up. "See you on set."

I walk out and see my family and smile. "Having fun?" They all smile and nod. I smile and see the director come over and smile, "Ross, great. I want to shot the beginning of the script today and see how that works." I nod and see Laura come over and smile, "Didn't know you guys were coming, this is a great surprise." My family surrounds her in hugs and she laughs. "I have to go."

We walk over to the set and let the director and producers tell us what we are doing and where to be. I walk over to the piano and start playing with Laura sitting beside me. I smile at her before we get into character. I start singing "If you wanna run, I'll be your road." Turning to Laura confused, "What's the next line?" Like nothing happened she says, "If you want a friend." I look concentrated and thinking, "right, friend. I like that." Like she is shocked, "You do? You don't think we should use a stronger word?" Smiling at me, I smile back and lean down some, "I don't know, maybe" I shrug a little. Turning to her determined, "I just don't want to mess up our." Like I caught myself say, "Song." Smiling and agreeing with me she starts using her hand to talk, "Yeah, I hate to rush into a new song and change the great song we already have." I nod along and then the door opens and Calum and Raini come in.

Raini smiles, "Hey guys." Using her finger she moves them around, "What's up?" She puts her palms out, "Anything new?" I am staring at her moving my eyes back and forth, Laura starts, "Nope just writing a song." I smile lightly and then Calum, "So nothing's changed?" Raini leans forward and Calum crosses his arms. I look at them confused, "Well we finished the third verse." Raini starts talking with her hands, "So would you say that some progress has been made and the two of you are moving in a positive direction?" She moves her head as if to say 'so?' Calum moves his hand around in a circle before crossing his arms again. Shaking my head slightly. Laura stands up, "Trish can I talk to you outside for a second?" Turning her around, Laura and Raini walk out and close the door. As Calum comes rushing over and scoots in close to me. "CUT!"

The director comes over to us, "That is enough for today. That was great you guys." We all smile and walk away in different directions. I am jumped by my family, "I love watching that." "I know, so great." "Why cant you always be like that?" Laughing at them I push my way through and go to my dressing room to change.

When I come out I see Laura talking to my family and laughing. I walk over and throw my arm around her shoulder, "What's up?" She shrugs, "Just talking." I nod and turn to her, "Are you coming over?" She shakes her head, "Sorry, I have to go home. I will see you tomorrow on set right?" I nod and she walks away.

I wake up the next day and smile. I get to go on set again today. I love being on set. I love being with Laura all the time.

After getting dressed and grabbing my keys I head to the studio. After parking and talking to a few of the crew I head to my dressing room and get dressed in Austin's clothes. I come out of the dressing room and almost knock Laura over as she was walking past my door. We laugh and she grabs my arm pulling me towards set.

The director walks over towards us. "Okay, Ross, Laura, we are starting at the end today." We nod and go stand where they tell us to. "Okay, you both have just performed. We are going to take it from you two coming back stage." We nod and wait for the sign, "Action!"

We come running around the corner smiling. "I did it. I conquered my stage fright." Standing on her tippy toes She throws her arms around my neck and with the guitar pushed to my back I wrap my arms around her back. I lay my head on my shoulder and she lays her against mine. We sway some and we start pulling away. One of her hands is resting close to my neck and the other one close to my shoulder. My hands went to about her upper ribs. I smile, "I always knew you could do it." Making a little gasp sound she smiles looking me in the eyes, "I'm glad you were up there with me. What? That was incredible. I feel like I can do anything." Her one hand move to rest around my elbow, we are still smiling. "I know I can do anything." Looking dead in her eyes, "As long as I am with you." We are staring at each other waiting to hear 'cut.' Instead we hear, "GO FOR IT. DO THE KISS." I look into her eyes and lean in. Her eyes flutter as I close mine. I turn my head and lean down feeling my lips touch hers. It feels amazing. After a second we pull back. I am staring at her shocked, confused and amazed. She looks at me and smiles slightly. She has her mouth agape then smiles again. I smile at her too. We have stepped back and she is playing with her hands and I am too. We are staring at each other. I hear my character's name, "Austin?" I am still staring at Laura. Next thing I know The girl who plays Kira is standing in front of me smiling and holding her hands together. Laura steps back with a confused look. "yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Throwing her arms around me she hugs me smiling. I feel my face go into shock. I look down at her, my mouth opens slightly, I look back to Laura. Her face is shocked and her mouth agape. Her eyes go back and forth then she looks down. "CUT!"

I step away from the girl and walk over to Laura. "That was amazing guys. It was so real and amazing. It was great, the fans are going to love it. It has so much emotion and it looks so real. Good job we are done for today."

Everyone walks away but I am still staring at Laura who is looking at the ground. I walk closer and swallow, "Laura?" She looks up and smiles, "It was a great shot." I sigh and nod, "yeah it was." I walk back into my dressing room and sit down touching my lips. "Wow."

**LAURA'S POV…**

Ross walks away. I walk into my dressing room and sit down on my couch touching my lips, "Wow."

**Sorry for not updating. It was a crazy weekend.  
FRIDAY we drove almost 7 hours to go see my family in Kentucky and I was so tired and had my moms bday party.  
SATURDAY I slept all day and had another party.  
SUNDAY we drove almost 6 hours back home and then watched the walking dead.  
HOWEVER when I got home Sunday I noticed my eyes were puffy and itching and my throat was scratching. Well my uncle is trying to move his girlfriend in with us and her two cats in with my three dogs and cat and my grandmas two birds. Come to find out she let her two cats run the house when we were gone and my bed was covered in cat hair.  
MONDAY my mom and me had to wipe, vacuum and clean everything in my room and the living room. After doing all that my eyes started to go back to normal.  
TUESDAY, I came to the conclusion that I am allergic to her two cats and nobody will listen to me because I have a cat BUT she has completely different cats from mine. I have always only bought the same cat over and over and she has two different cats I have never had. **

**I am sorry but it was crazy. I am finally not itching and my eyes are not puffy and burning no more either.**

I DO HAVE A QUESTION THOUGH, IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO IF I AM ALLERGIC TO HER CATS?  
PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE THE REVIEWS.  
1babyt


	8. Pool

I get dressed and walk out of my dressing room and to my car. When I am close to the car I hit my unlock on my bobber and he a beep. Hearing another beep I turn and see Ross. I smile and he waves my way as he gets in his car.

I see him drive away before I get into my car and head to my house. Unlcoking my front door I walk inside and place my keys on the table by my door and take my high heels off. I look around, "Hello?" I hear no answer and sigh walking into the kictchen and opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. I see a note on the table. I pick it up and read,

_Laura,  
We went out of town. I don't know when we will be back. Be good.  
Love you,  
Mom, Dad and Vanessa. _

I throw the letter away and walk into the living room and turn on the Tv. Relaxing into the couch I realize for once I have nothing to do.

I am really into this show when I hear my phone beeping. I pause the Tv and get up grabbing my phone and seeing a text. _Laura, come over. I'm bored. XoXo Rydel._

Laughing I shake my head and turn the television off before walking upstairs and getting a shower. I get out and grab my phone sending a quick text back, _Be there soon. Changing. _

I walk into my closet in my bra and underwear trying to decide what to wear. _Oo Pack a bag and stay the night. We can have a blast. _

Sighing I sit on my bed. What about what happened with me and Ross today? Can I be near him and not want to kiss him again? I cant not be around Rydel because of Ross. Sighing I grab my phone, _Sounds great._

I put on a black pair of ripped skinny jeans and a Mickey Mouse crop top. I leave my hair down in waves. I grab my bag out of my closet and pack in a bathing suit. My makeup, hair brush and tooth brush. Opening my drawers I grab some socks, underwear, and bras. I then go to my closet and grab some shorts, pants, sweats, pajama bottoms, a few tank tops and regular shirts. I zip my bag after throwing in a pair of gym shoes.

I grab my bag and my phone and walk downstairs and slip into my high heels before grabbing my keys and locking the door before putting my bag in the back seat and driving off to the Lynch house.

I pull into the driveway and I smile before getting out and grabbing my bag. I walk up the few steps and knock on the door. Riker answers with a smile and then I am pulled in and picked up. "You're here." I laugh and nod, "Yes, Rydel invited me." He smiles and puts me down, "I love when you are here, we have a blast." I laugh as i am pulled into the living room to see Ryland and Rocky playing a game, Rydel on her phone and Ross on his Ipad. "GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Everyone turns and I am tackled with hugs and pulled from one person to another.

Feeling like I am missing someone I turn and see Ross still at the table on his computer. Shrugging it off I smile as I hear Rocky and Riker fighting over who gets me. Laughing I shake my head, "Sorry guys, Rydel gets me." They all stop and turn as I hear three voices say, "WHAT!" I laugh and shrug, "She invited me over. I am here all the time why do you guys always fight over me." They all shrug and mumble as they walk back to the couch.

Rydel runs over and grabs my hand, "Come on." I follow her up the stairs and into her room. I place my bag in her chair and turn around to see her smile, "Let's go get made over." I sit down on her bed and look at her confused, "OH come on, it would be so fun." She comes over and sits next to me, "Get our hair done, get our nails done, Maybe even get a makeover." I laugh and shake my head, "How about we do that tomorrow and just relax today?" She smiles and nods, "Change into a bathing suit and lets go relax in the sun." I nod and grab my suit running into the bathroom.

I come out in my Blue bikini with studs on the top. I look at Rydel and laugh at her pink Hello Kitty top with straps that wrap around a circle in the middle of her chest and wrap behind her neck with her pink, black and white Cheetah ruffled bottoms with a pink band around her waist. She laughs, "What?" I shake my head, "Nothing, it is really cute." She smiles and binds over at the waist to pull her hair into a bun.

I bend over at the waist and pull my hair into a twist. I start looking in my bag, "Shit." Rydel turns to me with her pink sunglasses on the top of her head, "What?" I shake my head, "I left my sunglasses in my car." She shrugs, "So let's go get them." I smile at her smile and nod.

We walk down the stairs and stop, "Okay, I will go ahead and head back." I nod and turn to find all four boys and Ratliff staring with mouth opened, "What?" Riker is the one to step forward, "Where are you going?" I laugh, "To hang by the pool." He nods and turns as I head for the front door Rocky runs over, "That is not the way." I laugh, "Rocky, I know that. I need my sunglasses and they are in my car." They all look at each other. I look at Rydel and she shrugs, "I never know, They are all stupid." I laugh and open the door walking out and start for my car.

I open my door and reach in grabbing my sunglasses. Placing them on my head I crawl back out and stand up and close the door. I turn to walk back In the house when i have to back into my door because Ross is standing right in front of me. "What are you doing?" He looks at me and throws Riker's jacket over me and grabs my hand pulling me inside. Closing the door he turns and looks at me, "Don't do that again." He walks off leaving me confused.

I walk into the kitchen heading for the pool when I hear a whistle. I turn and smile seeing Riker, "Damn, you look good in my jacket." I blush and take it off, "Sorry, I didn't… Ross put it on me." I hand it to him and he takes it laughing, "I don't mind especially since you looked so good in it." I blush and turn walking to the pool.

Rydel is already laying in the sun when I walk over to the chair next to her and laugh. "What took you so long?" I shrug, "Ross was being weird." She looks over and laughs, "That's my brother for you." I laugh and lean back relaxing. I look around and swear I see Ross staring at me from his window. When I look back nothing is there.

I close my eyes and let the sun take away everything. Ross will not get to me. I will not let this crush get to me. I have to keep it together. I cant lose it over a boy that doesn't even like me back.

I felt water on me and open my eyes to see Rocky standing over me soaking wet, "HI?" He laughs, "Hello." I laugh and sit up, "what are you doing?" he sits down and looks over as Ratliff is doing the same thing to Rydel, "We thought you two would want to go swimming with us." I look over and see Riker in the pool. "COME ON!" I laugh and nod, "Sure why not." I get up and run and jump in the pool and swim back up as Rocky cannon balls into the water. I laugh and see Ratliff still trying to get Rydel, "Come on, its nice." She looks at me then smiles before walking over and slipping in. Ratliff comes over and dives head first into the water and comes up smiling.

We all swimming around and having a blast. Even Ryland came and joined us. "Let's play a game." I look around and smile, "Sure." All of a sudden a splash is heard and seen and we look over to see Ross swimming to the top. "Let's play princess." I look around confused, "Umm.." Rydel squeals, "No, that's not fair, I cant play. I am related to all of you except Ratliff, so no." Ross slaps his hand in the air and turns to Riker and Rocky, "What do you say?" They both nod, "If you get Laura to agree to it since she is the only girl." I look around confused again, "Explain please." They all laugh and then Rydel comes over, "So you stand out of the water and Whoever plays has to impress you and whoever does impress you, you choose them and go away for ten minutes." I look around then shrug, "Why Not?" Rydel squeals, "Oh this is gonna be fun." She gets out and I follow. "I mean, your brothers don't impress me anyway." Rydel starts laughing with me as the boys all gasps and do fake hurt expressions.

"Start Impressing me boys." Riker starts dancing and singing and does a hair flip. Ross just dances. Rocky smiles and goes under water and does a handstand then a cart wheel. I start laughing and look at Ratliff who shakes his head. I then look at Ryland who smiles and blows a kiss my way before doing this cute dance. I look around and then Riker gets out and does a back flip back into the water. Ross gets out and does a front flip into a weird belly flip. Rocky then does a weird run and jump cannon ball type thing that makes me laugh.

Rydel comes over and smiles, "So who won Princess Laura." I laugh and shake my head "Umm…" Honestly Ross did but I don't know… Ryland was so cute, But Rocky made me laugh, and Riker just looked amazing and made me smile. Sighing I run and jump in Riker's arms. He laughs and gets out of the pool as quickly as he can while holding me in his arms. He takes off in a run to his room.

Laughing the whole way he smiles and throws me on his bed making me laugh more. "I know I didn't win." I look at him confused, "What do you mean?" He gives me that come on look, I sigh, "You did impress me, you all did, you just did it better." He laughs walks into his bathroom before coming back out in a pair of shorts. "Really?" I nod and he smiles and comes over and places both arms on either side of me, "Well Princess, I do get eight minutes with you." I laugh and smile, "Oh really, what ever will we do." He smiles and starts to lean in before he turns and kisses my cheek and starts tickling me.

"Ahh, Riker…. Stoooop." He laughs and lays next to me. "I had to." I wait for my breathing to come back and lean over and smile, "I'll get you back." He shrugs and smiles, "What are you going to do?" I look over and see we have two minutes left. I look down and see his beautiful eyes and smile. I start to feel my heart rate speed up and I stop and actually look at him before leaning in and kissing him. After a second he places his hands on my waist and kisses me back.

I hear a bang from down stairs, "TIME UP!" I pull away and blush before getting off of him and walking out his door. I walk into the bathroom in the hall and look at myself in the mirror. DO I have a crush on Riker?

**Sorry I didn't write, I didn't know what to do.  
Now I am sick. But I plan to be updating this story a lot in a couple days.  
Hope you liked it. THERE WILL BE RAURA, I PROMISE.  
Please review.  
1babyt.**


	9. Mall

I wake up to Rydel jumping on the bed. "Come on. Makeover, makeover." I laugh and sit up. "Okay, Okay, I am up." She smiles and flops down on her bed. "Let's get ready and then go." I yawn but nod and get up heading to the bathroom in the hallway to get a shower.

I get out and grab my towel and place it around me with my wet hair hanging down my back. I open the door and run Right into Riker. "Oh i…" I gasp, "Umm, its okay." I move around and rush into Rydel's room. Breathing deeply when I close the door I lean against it and relax." Grabbing out a pair of shorts and a tank top I get dressed. I slip on my gym shoes. I brush out my hair and leave it down. I apply light makeup and walk downstairs to see Rydel at the table eating breakfast. "I thought we would eat first?" I nod and sit down eating a pancake. Riker turns to me and then looks away, "Where are you two going?" I cough, "Umm… Mall." Rydel smiles, "We are doing a bunch of stuff. I am thinking about getting Laura a whole makeover done." I hear three, "NO." I look around the table to see Riker, Rocky, and Ross going back to eating. Shrugging, I start eating again. I feel a hand on my thigh and look down to see Riker with his hand there. I cough and get up, "Are you ready?" She nods and we grab my keys and rush out the door.

Once inside the car I breathe and Rydel looks at me, "Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, just a little weird since I ran into Riker in only a towel." She squeals, "Ohh, I bet he loved that." I gasp, "what? He likes you." I shrug, "We are friends." She nods, "Sureee." I laugh, "Okay, I may have a slight crush on him." She squeals again and I laugh, "Stop that." She laughs and we pull into the mall. "Come on, I am going to make you look hot." I shake my head, "Rydel.." "No, I know you like Ross and I know he has some weird feeling to you but I absolutely know Riker likes you and you have a crush on him. I don't see a issue." I sigh and she grabs my hand dragging me into the mall.

Standing inside the door with Rydel I look around and smile at her, "Where are we going first?" Rydel grabs my hand and pulls me to the hair salon. I sign in with the lady and wait to get in a chair. When I am finally called I follow the lady back and sit in the chair. Rydel smiles and shows her a picture and she looks at me then nods, "Lets get started." Rydel sits in the chair next to me and gets her hair trimmed and curled.

I hear Rydel Squeal and open my eyes. "Are you ready to see?" I nod and they turn me around to the mirror. I have a medium brown hair color that is dark but not as dark as before. It also has caramel highlights in it. They straightened my hair and cut it in layers to frame my face. I stand up and smile, "Oh My, this is amazing. I love it." Rydel squeals and hugs me. "I know." We pay the lady and walk back out into the mall and Rydel grabs my hand and pulls me into Hollister.

We walk around and grab skirts, baby doll dresses, boots, tank tops, jackets, sweats, jeans, crop tops, and t-shirts. We walk to more stores and grab about the same thing in every store just different types and different styles. Rydel squeals as she pulls me into a dress store. She has me put on some evening dresses and we pay for some and walk out back into the mall with a bunch of bags.

We walk past Victoria Secret and Rydel pulls me in and we start grabbing bras of all different styles and underwear to match. We grab extra underwear that is just cute and we couldn't resist. We walk over to the pink section and grab some sweats and jackets. I grab a few pair of Uggs. I then grabs some jean shorts and sweat shorts. I walk over and grab some yoga pants. I walk up and pay when Rydel smiles and turns to the lady, "Can she change into an outfit she bought in the dressing room?" The lady nods and follows us back. Rydel goes through my bags and hands me an outfit and pushes me in the room. I come out and she hands me shoes.

We walk out into the mall again and I laugh as Rydel grabs my hand and squeezes it. "They know you look hot." I laugh and she pulls me into a make up place and we get our makeup done. They go a little dark on mine but it looks amazing.

I am getting tired, "Rydel, can we go?" She shakes her head, "Almost." Grabbing my hand she pulls me into a spa and we sit down in the big massage chair as a lady works on our feet and another on our nails. "Rydel, this feel amazing." She laughs, "I know."

After everything is all done. I look in the mirror at the spa and have to admit, I like it. My hair is straight and framing my face with those light highlights making my hair look great. My face is glowing and my eyes are standing out and my lips are a nice glossy pink. I am in light skinny jeans with rips and a flowing blue tank top with a black leather jacket. After my nails dried Rydel handed me a pair of black studded High heels.

Turning to Rydel I hug her, "I look amazing, thank you." She laughs and hugs me back, "You always did but now its just a little different." I laugh and run my fingers through my hair. Grabbing my hair she pulls me to the food court and walks away to get food.

I am looking at my phone when I feel someone behind me, turning I see this handsome guy. "Hello?" He smiles and looks even more handsome, "Hi, I didn't want to be rude but I saw you and I wanted to say hi." I laugh and he looks at the chair, "Do you want to sit for a second?" He nods and takes the seat in front of me. "My name is Luke." I smile, "Laura." He smiles, "My friends are waving at me, but would you ever want to get coffee?" I smile and give him my number as he gives me his. He stands up and I do too before giving him a hug, "Nice meeting you." He smiles, "You too."

Rydel comes over and smiles, "He was cute." I laugh and nod, "Yeah he pretty much asked me out." She smiles and hands me a piece of pizza and a cup of soda.

After eating we grab all of our bags and head to the car. I put my bags in the back seat and Rydel puts hers in the trunk. I get in my seat and drive back to the Lynch's. Pulling into the driveway I look at Rydel and sigh before grabbing my phone and keys and getting out. I walk into the house behind Rydel and see five sets of eyes turn to stare at me.


	10. Back to before

I smile and then Ryland comes over and hugs me, "Look great." I smile, "Thanks." He turns and walks upstairs. Ratliff comes over and hugs me, "Love the hair." I laugh and look to Rydel, "Me too." He laughs before walking into the kitchen with Rydel.

I look at the three boys on the couch and sigh before walking in the living room and standing in front of them. Rocky stands up first and smiles, "Looks good." I smile, "Thank you." He goes to move and I pull him back, "Rocky, I know you might have a crush on me but I love you like a brother and you're an amazing friend and basically a big brother." He hugs me and laughs, "You too. I want nothing more than to be your basically big brother and friend." I laugh and hug him again before he walks upstairs.

I look between Riker and Ross. I turn to Riker and smile. He stands up and walks to me then smiles, "It all is different but it looks good. I must admit it, I like it." I smile, "Thank you." He hugs me and I pull back and look at him and whisper, "Riker, I know you like me and I have a crush on you and maybe something may happen along the way but right now I just want us to go back to before and be the way we were, friends?" He smiles and pulls me in, "I am okay with that. I promise. We have always been friends." I smile and lean up on my toes and smile kissing his cheek then slowly lean back down on my heels. He turns and walks upstairs. After hearing his door I sigh.

Turning to Ross I see him staring at me. "Ross." He looks up to look in my face and sighs before standing and walking to me. "You look nice." I smile but he starts to walk away, I reach out for him. "Ross." He stops and looks at me as if waiting for me to continue, "What is wrong with you?" He shakes his head "Nothing." "Okay." I sigh and start walking upstairs. I hear him behind me but keep walking.

I reach the landing and start to walk to Rydel's room when I feel a hand touch my wrist. "Can we talk?" I nod and follow him into his room. I stand in his room and watch him. After closing the door he sits down on his bed and I stand in front of him. "Laura, I know I have been acting weird, I'm sorry." I smile and hug him, "I just miss you, the way you were. I miss my best friend." He nods while I look around then land back on him, "Why have you been acting so weird?" He looks down, "I guess because my family is always taking you and I feel like I was losing you to them. " I shake my head, "Ross, you are always my best friend." He nods, "I know, I just didn't like it." I smile slightly, "Ross, you don't have to worry about anything, I am your best friend and you are mine. We share everything. You don't have to hide anything from me."

He looks down then he sighs. "Laura, I noticed it has been weird between us on set too." I move closer to his desk and lean against it, "I know." He looks out his window. With a sigh he looks back at me, "I don't want to hide anything from you because you are my best friend but I started acting weird on set when we kissed." I look down at his floor and nod, "Yeah everything felt weird afterward, it was crazy… Ross, I want us to be how we were. Having fun, being ourselves with each other and not caring. I miss that, I miss us." Smiling he looks up at me, "Me too. I missed hanging out with you." I smile, "Ross, When we kissed it was as Austin and Ally, there is no reason to be acting weird. We were acting." Looking out his window he nods, "Yeah your right."

After a few minutes my feet are really starting to hurt, so i lean against the desk more trying to relieve my feet, "Ross, I want to go back to how we were before."

Ross looks around his room and then back at me, "Laura, I can't do that." Getting up he takes one step and is in front of me before grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I let a gasp out and I look into his eyes. I think he is going to kiss me. Oh, I really want him to kiss me. All of a sudden my phone goes off. Smiling slightly I grab my phone from my back pocket and see a text from Luke,  
_Hey Pretty Lady, want to meet for that coffee tonight? Say, Seven._

Smiling I look up from the phone and see Ross step back and rub his neck slightly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He shrugs, "Nothing." I sigh and place my phone on his desk, "Ross, you said something about we cant go back, Why not?" He smiles slightly, "Because we have changed and I like how we are now." I smile and rush up and hug him, "Awe, so sweet."

I pull back and stare at him, "So really, what did you think of this?" I spin around and stop when I made a circle smiling. He smiles and sits down on his bed looking at me, "It was a…. surprise, but it was nice. You look different but a good different. You look nice." I smile and rush to him hugging him. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek and grab my phone.

I head for his door but stop and turn around, "Hey, I am going to get coffee around seven, want anything?" He smiles and shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good." Smiling I text back a quick okay and walk out Ross's door and shut it before walking into Rydel's. "Ahh, I got a date." She drops her book and smiles, "Let's fix your hair. Is it with that guy at the mall?" I nod and she squeals and I do too, "I can't believe I have a date."


	11. Date

I told Luke to meet me here so I could finish getting ready. I look at Rydel who just finished my makeup. I smile and look in the mirror to see she took it lighter than the salon did. "I love it." Flopping down on her bed she smiles. "You look amazing." She looks down and I realize something is wrong. Walking over I sit next to her. " What's wrong?" she shakes her head with a smile, "Nothing just I thought you would be with one of my brothers instead." I laugh and stand up shaking my head, "Rydel, yes I have a crush on Riker but that is it and Ross doesn't like me like you think he does and I don't like him like that either." Standing up she smiles, "Whatever you say."

I hear the doorbell downstairs and rush down to answer. "Hi." He smiles as he looks over me. "You look great." I smile, "Thanks. Are you ready?" He nods and I turn to say goodbye to Rydel to end up seeing all the boys there with her. I smile, "Bye see you guys later." closing the door behind me I walk outside and stand between his car and mine. "Let's just take mine and then I will drop you back off here." Nodding I walk to his door and go to open it but he does first and gestures me in.

On the way to the shop I notice he has his radio on and I can't help but sing along. "I'm so Fancy and you already know. I'm in the fast last from LA to Tokyo. I'm so fancy. can't you taste this gold? Remember my name. Bout to blow." I stop and look around and see him staring at me, "What?" he shakes his head. "Didn't know you could sing like that." I smile and lean back relaxing.

We walk into the coffee shop and I walk up to the counter and smile at the lady. "How may I help you?" I look at the menu then smile, "How about a blacken shaken iced tea lemonade sweetened." she smiles, "Okay is that all for you?" I go to answer when Luke comes forward. "No, I would like a chocolate chip frappé." she smiles and puts it in. "Okay your total is six seventy five." before I know what is happenin Luke has swiped his card and is signing. We walk over to the side and I look at him, "I could have got it." he laughs and it sounds amazing. "Yeah but I wanted to pay on our date." I think about then smile, "Thank you." he waves his hand as we hear our drinks called and walk up and grab them.

Sitting at a table by the window I look out it then smile and take a drink looking at Luke. "So tell me a little bit about you." He shrugs, "Like what?" I shrug? "I don't know, but I don't know anything about you." he takes a drink then crosses his arms leaning back, "Um... I'm an only child, I am 19 and I like to meet beautiful girls." That last line hit me weird but I let it go, "Well I have a sister I am 18 and I love my job." he looks at me then shrugs, "What's your job?" I look at him like he is crazy. "Uh... I play Ally on Austin and Ally." He takes a drink and looks around, "Oh yeah I heard about that show. Never watched it myself seems so stupid and a waste of space on television." I feel my eyebrows go up and my eyes widen as my jaw opens. Even if he didn't like the show he didn't have to be rude. Biting the inside of my tongue I look around then look at him, "it's late. Take me home please." He looks at me shocked. "okay whatever." Grabbing my drink I walk to the car and get in myself. I sit quietly all the way to the Lynch's. When there I smile the most fake smile I ever have, "Thanks." Closing the door I walk up the small steps and open the door walking in. "Ughhhh." I walk inside more and see no one around. That's weird.

Sighing I place my drink on the table in the living room and start upstairs to Rydels room. I hit the landing and hear a door open. "Sounds like you had fun." I sigh, "Really Ross." He shrugs and comes and stands in front of me. "That bad?" I nod,"became rude after I told him I was on Austin and Ally." Ross look at me and then sighs, "Yeah where he just wasn't right for you." I look at him weird, "Yeah you always say that. If no one is ever right for me then who is?" He looks at me. "Me." Next thing I know I am pushed against the wall and Ross' s lips are on mine.


	12. Doorbell

I kiss back because I just cant resist. His lips are so soft and on mine. I haven't wanted this to happen for so long for real and I don't know what I am doing but I like it.

I feel Ross's hands move up from my waist to start moving all around me. He asks for entrance and I allow it. I feel his tongue battle mine and he wins. I feel him push up against me pushing me further against the wall with him pinned against me. He moves one of his hands to my waist and squeezes gently while his other hand tangles in my hair. I let out a soft moan and I feel Ross smile in the kiss. I realize what is going on and pull away slightly. Ross goes to kiss me again but I move my head.

He moves back a tiny bit and looks at me with a look in his eyes I cant figure out, "Laura?" I smile and kiss his cheek before moving out from under him and walking down stairs. I hear him behind me and sigh before grabbing my keys from the small table and walking out the door. I stop at my car before getting in and seeing Ross stand on his steps outside. "Laura?" I smile and wave, "I will call you." Before getting in my car and backing out the driveway before heading home.

Slamming the door shut I kick my heels off and throw my keys on the table by the door. I walk to my room and get in the shower. I cant believe I just kissed Ross. I loved it. Does this mean he likes me? Ugh I cant believe I ran away from him.

Turning the water off I grab a towel and put it on. I walk out into my room and look around at the pictures of me and Ross all over. I sigh and grab a black bra and underwear to put on. I am looking in my closet when I hear the doorbell.

Grabbing a small black silky robe that Rydel bought me, I tie it on and walk down stairs with my hair down in wet curls.

I look out the window by the door and see Riker. Sighing I open the door, "What's up?" He gulps loudly, "Umm, I was…Umm… Ross?" I look at him and he shakes his head slightly, "I was wondering why Ross is in a bad mood? He wont talk to anyone. Did anything happen? Did he tell you anything?" I look down and then shake my head, "Not that I can think of." He looks at me, "We all came home and Ross is mad and grumpy and Rydel asked where you were and he said you left before stomping upstairs. Are you sure?" I shake my head, "I don't know." He smiles, "Well goodnight then." I smile and wave, "Goodnight."

Instead of getting dressed I just make some popcorn and sit on my couch watching a movie on Netflix in my robe and bunny sleepers.

I am really getting into this movie. "Don't go in there. You are so stupid." I take some popcorn and pop it in my mouth. I watch the pretty blonde girl die and shake my head, "I told you." All of a sudden my tv goes black. I hit the power button on the remote and nothing happens. Getting up I go to turn on the lights but everything remains black. "Ugh." I walk to the window and look outside to see the street black and other houses black too. "Well crap, what am I going to do now?" Sighing I light some candles and walk back to the couch. Grabbing my phone I play on Twitter.

I see Ross has been on Twitter too. _Never let life get you down. _Sighing I move to the next one. _I would give everything up for you, but you don't seem to understand._ I am really hoping none of these are about me. I see his last Tweet from a few minutes ago. _Going out…Cant wait to see some fans at Austin and Ally this week. _Oh Man, I forgot all about fans being able to come and walk the set with us and spend some time with me and Ross. How am I going to pull this off?

Sighing, I see people have Retweeted some things with my name in them so I look through some of them and even reply to some fans. I am writing a reply to this really sweet girl when I hear my doorbell again. Sighing I get up and look out the window and can't really see who it is but I see a guy with blonde hair and sigh.

I open the door, "Riker, I don't…" I look up and see Ross standing in front of me. "Ross? What are you doing here?" He looks at me then looks away, "Can I come in?" I nod and step aside so he can come in. I close the door and walk over to the couch where he is sitting down staring at the candles. "Lights out?" I nod and he looks away again. "Laura, you ran away."

Sighing I turn a little and pull my robe down and tighten it. He looks up at me and I swear I see sadness. "You kissed back… Then you ran away." I look down and sigh, "I didn't…" "You then told Riker that you didn't know why I was upset, when you know damn well what was wrong with me." I sigh and he stares at me then shakes his head, "Why?" I sigh, he looks so upset. What have I done? I look around, "Ross, yes I kissed you back. Then when I realized what was going on I ran away." He nods and looks around, "So, you left because you don't like me?" Nodding he starts to stand up. I shake my head, "That's not what…" "Then what?" I stare at his side as he faces forward on the couch.

Turning to look at me he sighs, "Just tell me, IS there anything here?" He moves his finger between me and him, "If not then let me know because I deserve to know and I don't want to hurt."

**Please review and let me know what you think... THERE WILL BE RAURA. I promise. Just it will be a little bit of a journey.  
1babyt**


	13. i can do this

Looking at Ross I don't know what to say. I really like him and want to be with him, but I cant. We cant be together. What about our career? What about our friendship? I cant risk ruining one of those for something that may end up being a crush.

I look at Ross again and see him watching me. I think he is trying to figure out what I am going to say. I sigh as I look at him and then look down. I cant do this. "Ross…" He stands up, "Okay I got it." He starts walking towards the door. I stand up and feel tears in my eyes, "Ross, wait." He stops at the door and turns and looks at me, "Yeah?" I open my mouth to talk and then I close it and start opening it again, "You cant say anything your body language isn't telling me." Shaking his head he turns and opens the door before mumbling, "See you on set." With that he walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Sitting on the couch I look out the window as I see lights for a split second before I see nothing but darkness again. Sighing I grab a blanket off the back of the couch and blow out the candles before laying down and closing my eyes.

I wake up the next day to banging on my door. Opening my eyes I sigh and get up opening the door. I see Rydel looking at me. "What the hell happened?" I shake my head and look at her, "What?" She comes in and looks around, "Ross came home upset." I shake my head, "I told him we weren't happening." She sits on the couch, "Laura I know you like him." I look at her shocked, "Oh come on. I've known for a long time no matter how many times you say you don't. We all know. What happened?" I sit next to her shaking my head, "We made out yesterday I ran away, he came over last night asking if there was anything between us. He picked up on my answer and left." She nods and then pulls me to her hugging me. "Sweetie, I don't understand. Why did you do that?" I shrug, "I don't want to ruin what we have."

Rydel just holds me for awhile. After about an hour she stands up. "Honey, you can't think about ruining stuff." I nod slowly. "Come on, you need a shower."

Walking with me into my room she pushes me into the bathroom. I get into the shower and start to think too much so I hurry it up. I shave under my arms and wash my body. I wash my hair and turn the water off getting out and grabbing my towel.

I walk back into the bedroom after brushing my teeth and see Rydel sitting on my bed with a magazine. She looks up and smiles, "Come on time to get dressed." She throws me a pair of light skinny jeans and a blue wife beater with a grey dress jacket. I brush my hair and she straightens it so that it frames my face. She does my makeup and then smiles at me before pulling me up and hugging me.

She walks over to my closet and grab my black high heeled booties and I sit down and put them on. "Laura, you have to be on set in twenty minutes." I sigh and stand up. "Thanks." We walk downstairs and I pick my phone and keys up as we walk out the door. Turning I lock the door and turn to Rydel as I walk down the steps. "Do you want me to come with you?" I shake my head, "Nothing should change between us." She nods and hugs me before going to her car.

I stand at my car and am about to open my door when I hear, "Laura." Turning I see Rydel , "Honey, don't give something up you want just because you are afraid of change. What if the change is good? What if the change is something that is amazing? Don't worry about ruining something when you want it so much." I nod and smile, "thanks." I get in my car and back out heading to the studio.

I pull into the parking lot and park before grabbing my phone and getting out. I lock my car and start off towards the door the leads inside. Walking in I am greeted happily and I smile and wave back. I reach my dressing room and see the stylist there. "Laura, you look amazing. We wont have to dress you much today. I like what you have on." I smile and sit down on my couch, "What about the makeup?" She looks at it and smiles, "A little touch up and you are good." She plays with my hair a second and pulls back smiling, "We have like no work to do with you today. I love when I don't have to work on a person." I smile as she walks out.

Sighing I place my phone on the table and grab my script. Pulling my feet up onto the couch I start to read over the script and learn my lines.

I am halfway through the script when I hear a knock. "Come in." I place the script down and look up to see Riker, "Hey Laura." I smile and stand up, "Hey. What are you doing here?" I hug him and he sits in my swivel chair as I sit back down on the couch. "I came over to bring Ross his phone and decided to say hi before I left." I smile and lean back, "Well thank you for coming over." He laughs and stands up, "Need any help with lines before I go?" I look at the script and bit my lip, "Actually I have to dance with Ross today and if you could…" Smiling Riker grabs my hand and spins me. "How's that?" I laugh and shake my head. "Your funny." He places both hands on my waist and then he takes my hands and places them around his neck. "Weird huh?" I nod, "You guys are too tall." He laughs and starts to move around. After that he moves a hand and grabs one of mine moving around my dressing room making me laugh. He stops and spins me and the brings me back in. Lastly he dips me when I hear a knock. Laughing I mumble a, "Come in."

Still in the dip I look up and see an upside down Ross staring at me and then looking at Riker. Riker pulls me up and lets me go, "You got it now?" I nod, "Thanks for helping." He smiles and hugs me, "Anytime." Walking by Ross he smiles, "See you later." Ross nods at him and watches as he walks down the Hallways and then closes the door.

"I came to see if you wanted to practice but I see you already took care of it." I sigh and sit down, "Ross, I don't want anything to change." He smiles, "Nothing is going to change." I nod and his phone starts going off. "Hey." He sits down and smiles, "Yeah of course. I will see you at seven." Gulping I look around. It sounds like he is making a date and It feels weird and I feel this ache in my chest and my stomach feels like a hole.

Ross puts his phone back in pocket and stands up, "I have to go get ready. I will see you in a few minutes." I nod and stand up to walk him out.

Closing my door I lean against it and try to take a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. I can dance with Ross. I can handle him dating, I mean we aren't together so why shouldn't he. I smile at myself in the mirror and open my door walking out to face Ross and everyone else. I can do this and I will do this.


	14. Lunch

It has been a few weeks since everything went down. Ross and I have been distant. It is just weird and I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted to lose what we had and it seems like I did anyway.

I pull into the parking lot of the studio and see Ross's car. Maybe today we can go back to normal and hang out. I park in the shade and get out. Locking my car I head towards the door.

I walk inside and see the producer smiling, "Laura, so great. You are here." I smile, "Yes, I was suppose to wasn't i?" He laughs and throws his arms around my shoulder, "Of course sweetie, of course. I am just in such a good mood. Go go, change." Smiling I walk away. That was weird but at least he is in a good mood.

I walk down the hallway that leads to my dressing room and Ross comes out of his and picks me up spinning me around. I giggle as he places me back on the ground. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. "I think we should go get so lunch." I smile and nod. "That would be great. When?" He smiles and grabs my hand pulling me down the hallway and outside. "Now."

He pulls me to his car and gets in. he waits for me to get in before backing out and speeding out of the parking lot. I smile as he looks over at me quickly before winking and pulling into our favorite restaurant. "Awe." He looks at me, "Let's go, I'm starving." Laughing I get out of the car and follow beside him, "Your always hungry." He shrugs and we walk inside and smile at the hostess, "Two?" I nod and she takes us to a table.

I look at the menu but know I am going to get a salad because I'm not that hungry. Ross smiles and nods, "I am getting the steak." I laugh and shake my head, "Of course." He shrugs and looks at me, "What about you? And don't say salad." I look at the menu again and laugh, "Okay, chicken parmesan and French fries." He laughs and shakes his head, "That actually sounds good."

We order our food and laugh as my dr. pepper is placed in front of me and his coke in front of him. Smiling I take a drink, "This is nice." He nods, "I missed you. I hated that everything was different. I don't want it to be. I want to act like nothing happened. I want my best friend back. " Smiling I reach over the table and hug him. "Me too."

We eat our lunch peacefully and I loved it. I had fun just hanging out with him.

We pay and then he grabs my hand and pulls me out to his car before speeding out and heading to the studio. I laugh because driving with him is always fun. He parks back in his normal spot and gets out grabbing my hand running with me down the halls and towards our dressing rooms. "We should get ready. Or he will lose it." I nod and walk off towards my room.

Walking in I see a rack of clothes and pick out a flower dress and wedges. I hear a knock and turn to smile as I see my hair and makeup come in. They start right away as I read the lines in my script trying to keep them in order and what they are.

I hear feet and look up to see them staring at me, "You are ready." I smile and thank them before getting up and walking over to my couch and sitting down trying to figure this script out.

I hear a knock and look up as I see a stage person poke his head in, "Five minutes." I nod and smile as he walks away.

Sighing I place the script down and smooth my dress out. I smile and walk out the door in a great mood.

I walk on set and see Ross already talking to the producer and then I smile and walk over. "Laura, get you are here. Lets get started."

Ross and I get in our spots and smile at each other before getting into our characters and doing our jobs.

Hours later I move to my dressing room tiredly and look at my clothes and want so bad to change and go home. I sit on my couch and look at my clothes.

I must have fallen asleep because I hear a knock and lean up yawning, "Come in." I look up and see Ross standing there smiling, "I figured you fell asleep." I smile and nod, "I did." He looks at me and laughs, "Well I am heading out. Be careful." I nod and wave as he closes the door behind me.

Getting up I grab my clothes and change into them. I place my Ally clothe back on the rack and grab my keys and phone before walking down the hallway. Reaching the door that leads outside I yawn again. "Man, I cant wait to get home and go to sleep." I open the door and step out.

Adjusting my eyes I look around for a second. I see Ross and my heart breaks. I see Ross smiling and leaning into this girl. I see her laughing and touching his arm. I see them lean in and kiss each other and I think I just fell apart.

Breathing deeply I walk across the parking lot to my car and hit the button to unlock it before getting in and closing my eyes. I start the car and pull to the stop sign. Before turning I look in my mirror and see them kissing and they seem to be really into each other. I feel tears fall as I turn and head home realizing that Ross is happy with someone else.


	15. one week

I am sitting on the couch in sweats and a t-shirt eating ice cream. I don't want to do anything. I turned my phone off and I am just sitting here. I cross my legs and set the ice cream in my lap as I take the spoon and keep eating.

I hear the house phone ring but I ignore it. I wipe a tear and keep eating. I couldn't sleep when I got home because all I saw was Ross kissing another girl. Even though I didn't want us to be together I didn't think it would happen this soon. I didn't think he would have someone so quick.

Placing the ice cream on the table I pull the blanket up to me and close my eyes trying anything to fall asleep from this horrible day. Hoping for anything when I wake up that this will all be a nightmare.

I wake up hours later to the house phone ringing and I sigh before getting up and walking over to the phone and unplugging it. I just want to be alone.

I was supposed to go to work today but I didn't want to. I got up got a shower and looked in my closet and decided to not go. Instead I put on sweat and a burn out t-shirt. I walked downstairs and made a bag of popcorn.

I haven't seen Ross in over a week. I haven't left the house or turned on my phone in over a week. Grabbing my bag of popcorn I dump it in a bowl and walk over to the couch and turn on the television. I sit crossed leg with the bowl on my lap.

I was switching channels trying to find something to watch. I decided to watch the Family Guy marathon and put it on.

I am laughing and smiling for the first time in a week. Everything has disappeared for a little bit. I am not thinking about anything but Stewie, Brian and what is going to happen next.

I have went through two bags of popcorn and have been watching Stewie for hours. For once in a week I am happy and having fun.

I pause the show and get up making another bag of popcorn and a soda. I put the popcorn in the bowl and walk back towards the living room. I put the bowl and soda on the table and walk upstairs into my room to get my slippers. I come back down the steps with my bunny slippers on my feet. I cross my feet again and place the bowl on my lap and hit the play button to continue my happiness.

Halfway through an episode I hear the doorbell. Sighing I look to the door and think maybe they will just go away. I turn back towards the television when whoever it is starts banging on the door. Getting mad I pause the television and set the bowl on the table and stand up stomping towards the door.

Unlocking the door I pull it open pissed and see Ross standing there looking about how I feel. "What are you…" "Why weren't you on set?" I shrug, "Didn't want to go, so if that's it…" "NO. Goddamn it Laura, you haven't talked to anyone in a week and now you didn't show up to work. I covered for you today and I damn well deserve to know why I did." Sighing I open the door a little wider and let him come in.

He walks over into the living room and looks at the soda and popcorn and Stewie froze on the TV. "Having fun?" I sit down and grab my bowl, "Yeah, I was."

Sitting down on the couch he looks down at me. "Really?" I shrug and take a bite of popcorn, "Laura, What the hell?" I stand up and place the bowl on the table, "What do you want from me? What do you want?" Grabbing my hands he pulls me to him, "I want explanations." I pull myself free and cross my arms. "I don't know what you want me to explain."

Sighing he runs his fingers through his hair, "How about why I had to cover for you today?" Still standing I keep my arms crossed, "I told you, I just didn't want to come in today." Running his finger through his hair he starts to pace. "Why do you make this so hard?" I stand still and watch him. "I explained and I don't care if you don't like it. If there is nothing else then please…"

Sitting down on the couch he crosses his arms, "I am far from done." Sighing I uncross my arms and stare at him, "Fine, what else?" He stretches his legs and then his arms and looks at me. "Why haven't you answered anyone's texts or calls?" Shrugging I look at him, "I wanted to be alone." Nodding he looks at me, " And you wanted to be alone because?"

Starting to get pissed, I sigh, "Because I just wanted to. What the hell does it matter?" Eyes widening he looks at me shocked, "Because you are my best friend and I care for you." I scoff and he looks at me shocked, "What the fuck? I just want answer as to what is going on with my best friend." Standing up he grabs my arms and holds them while he stares at me. "First you kiss me back, we make out and then you run away. Then you tell me there is no us but act like there is. Then you act weird around me at work and don't come to the house no more." Letting me go he sighs, "I thought everything was okay with us." I sigh and look down, "Then for a week you don't answer me or anyone else and today I find out you didn't show for work. I don't understand."

I look up at him and throw myself at him and start kissing him, after a few seconds he kisses me back and pulls me closer to him while tangling his hands in my hair. When air is needed we pull back and I push him away and cross my arms. "What the hell is wrong with you? You want me, then you don't, then you want me again. You are confusing the fuck out of me!" Sighing he starts walking towards the door, "I'm not the one dating someone!"

Turning he stares at me shocked, "Is that what this is all about?" Running his hands through his hair he stares at me, "Laura, what the hell?" I look at him then shake my head, "whatever." He looks at me then sighs, "You didn't want me and yeah I found someone who is nice and I like. How is that any of your concern?" I look at him pissed, "My concern, I thought…"

Shaking his head he puts his hand up, "I am so fucking tired of this. When you make up your fucking mind come talk to me!" Slamming the door he walks out and I hear his tires squeal a few seconds later.

What do I want?


	16. i cant do this

I don't know what is wrong with Laura. She is driving me fucking insane, literally. I have liked her for so long and when I finally make a move on it she responses and kisses me back then she runs away from me. I get upset and then find out she is mad so I go over to her house and she tells me there is no us. So I find this nice girl who I have a little crush on and decide to start dating her. Now Laura is mad and missing work. I go over and she is all pissed and then throws herself at me then pushes me away again. She is literally driving me insane. Am I suppose to be with her or not? Does she want me or not?

Squealing my tires as I pull out her driveway I speed towards the beach just needing to be alone for a minute.

I park in the lot and get out walking to the beach. I take my shoes and socks off and walk while I hold my shoes. I find this nice spot and just sit down. I look out at the ocean and sigh. What is going on? What am I going to do? I like Laura, I think I might even love her but I cant deal with this back and forth.

I tried to act like nothing happened. I never told her how I felt because I don't want to hurt. I started to date another person so that I could try to move on and live my life. Laura has done the same thing. She has never told me how she feels, she has dated. Its like she doesn't want to hurt either. I just hope she knows me enough to know I would never hurt her.

Sighing I look out at the waves trying to feel relaxed. After a few minutes I get up and start walking back to the car. I reach it and sigh before getting in and start driving home.

I pull into my parking lot and get out staring at my house. For once, I don't want to go inside. I don't want questions. I walk up the steps and open the door before closing it and looking around. Ratliff is over tonight. Rydel is sitting on the chair. Ratliff and Riker are on the couch and Rocky is on the floor while Ryland is sitting in the another chair. I walk in farther and they all smile, "Hey, how was set?" I smile, "Good." They all nod and go back to their television.

I walk up the steps and into my room. I look around and decide I need a shower to relax and think. Turning on the shower hot, I strip and get in just letting the water run over me. I close my eyes and relax as the hot water relaxes my muscles and takes the tension and stress away. I grab my shampoo and wash my hair. I tilt my head back and let the water rinse it. I look and see conditioner and smile knowing that Laura left it here. I grab my wash and wash my body before again letting the water just flow over me and rinse me while also making me feel better.

Getting out I grab a towel and wrap it around me before grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on. Taking my towel I dry my hair some and run a brush through it before letting it do its own thing. I take my phone and place it on the charger before turning my lights off and just laying on my bed looking out my window at the moonlight.

My phone goes off and I roll over and pick it up to see a text from Steph; the girl I started dating. _Hey :) _Smiling I take write back. _What are you up too? _I sit up and look out the window and then at my phone as it beeps again, _Sitting here thinking about how nice you are. _I smile and realize she really is sweet and nice not to mention hot. _Me nice, are you kidding? Thanks though. _I get a text back with and I laugh and soon everything disappears but me and Steph.

Hours later I see my phone beep again and I yawn, _Night cutie. See you 2morrow. _I place my phone back on the charger and smile as I look out the window. I like Steph, I really do. I just keep getting this feeling that it isn't right.

Sighing I look at the moonlight and smile. It would be amazing to just relax and not have drama. I wonder how shooting will go tomorrow, If there is even anything to shoot. I look at the picture of me and Laura on my bedside table. Me and Laura are wearing leather jackets and jeans. I have sunglasses on and we are popping the jackets out with attitude. I love that picture of us because it is just us. Having fun and not caring. On that picture I stuck a smaller picture in the side of the frame so it is there too. We are on the set of Austin and Ally and I am sitting with my legs up but spread and Laura is sitting between them with her legs pulled in some put her feet apart. I have my head on her shoulder and she is leaning against me some with her hands in her lap while I have one arm on my knee and my hand dangling over and my other one is laying on my other knee. We are both not paying attention but are smiling. I love this picture because it shows how close we are and just how much I like her. Because even though the camera didn't get it I was staring at her too.

I look at the pictures then my phone. I really wish I knew what was wrong. I hate not having her as my friend. It sucks and I don't know what to do. She likes me one minute, hates me the next, then we are normal again. Its insane and I cant keep doing it. We have to come to a conclusion soon, either we get together, or we don't and act like nothing happened. Even though i never would be able to forget the way I feel every time I am around her and the way our lips connected and felt together and the way it felt with our bodies pressed together and her hands in my hair and roaming my body as mine did the same.

I can never forget what happened between us but I just cant keep hurting like this. If she don't want me then I have to move on and she needs to do that too no matter how much it will hurt at first. In the end it will all be better, Right? Love is crazy and everything is fair in it, even the pain.

Closing my eyes I sigh, all I can do is keep trying to live my life and be happy. I cant stress and worry about what she is doing. My emotions cant take her crazy mood changes and neither can I. I just need to laugh, smile and be happy living my life.


	17. hiding

It has been three months since everything has happened. I am still with Steph and it is going great. She is amazing and I feel like we are getting somewhere. Laura has been on dates and about two months ago started dating this guy named Adam. She seems to really like him. I will admit it annoys me sometimes and I get mad but I am with Steph and we have to move on.

Laura has been great on set. We are both so happy so the atmosphere on set is amazing. We are getting along great. She comes over still and we have lunch and dinner together. We are back to before and it really seems like we are just going to put everything behind us. I am keeping my feeling hidden like before and I guess she is too. My feelings for her have not gone anywhere and sometimes I have to remind myself we are just not going to happen.

Steph is cool with Laura and knows we are best friends. She was a little worried when she first met her because Laura ran up and threw her arms around me and jumped in my arms. I looked over and saw Steph uncomfortable. Smiling I put Laura down and introduced her to Steph and they got along great. She was worried that something would happen but i assured her that we are friends. They go out shopping with Rydel and out for food and everything. Steph took to Laura great and Laura took to her great.

I pull into the studio and see Laura with Adam. Smiling I get out. I walk over to her car and put my arm around her in a side hug then do a fist bump with Adam. "Hey Adam." he smiles, "Sup Ross." I shrug, "not much. Meeting with Steph after this for dinner." they both nod and I smile before turning to Laura, "See you in there."

Sighing I walk away and I hear Laura, "He can be so weird but he's great." "Yeah I was worried about him at first but now I'm good." I hear a laugh before I hear the door close behind me.

Walking into my dressing room I see scripts stacked up on my table and a rack of clothes. Sighing I open grab the first script and sit down on my chair before opening it and trying to learn it. I am halfway through the script when I hear a knock and smile putting the script down. "Thank god. Come in." I see Laura come in laughing. "You too?" I nod and pull her on the chair with me. "Was so bored." Laughing she leans against me and I feel her head lay on my chest as she sits half on me and half on the chair.

After a few minutes I turn to her and smile, "We really should learn the lines." sighing she nods before she smiles, "Let's go learn in a hallway or something." Smiling I grab my script and a bottle of water getting up. She rushes out and comes back a minute later with the same thing.

We walk around the hallways for a minute and then we find one that isn't busy and I sit against the wall and she sets against the other opposite me. We start going over our lines.

Somewhere along that she comes over and gets between my legs leaning against me. I smile because this is just like my favorite picture. We start going over lines again when we hear our names. Looking up I see the producer and director. Sitting the script next to mine and Laura's legs. "What's up?" they smile, "We need you on set." Nodding my head I wait for Laura to get up then I do and grab my script and water before I grab her hand and follow them towards set.

I stop in my dressing room and change into clothes and fix my hair before walking on set. I see Laura did the same. I smile and stand before her as we are told what to do and where to do it.

Hours later I walk into my dressing room and change back into my clothes and grab the next few scripts and my keys. I look around for my phone and find it in the chair I grab it and look in the mirror one last time before walking out and heading towards the parking lot.

Hearing my name I turn and see Laura running towards me. "Hey where are you going?" I look at her and smile, "I am meeting Steph for dinner." She puts her head down, "oh." Stopping with a sigh I lift her head back up, "What's wrong?" She shrugs, "I forgot and I was hoping we could hang. I am alone again, everyone is gone at home." Nodding I grab her hand and pull her into a hug, "it's ..." I walk with her outside and stop in the parking lot. "How about you go on to my house and I will be there after dinner with food for you." she looks at me. Smiling I pull her in for another hug, "Or you can hang with Adam and I can get you afterwards." She looks at me then sighs. "He is busy." I sigh and look around, " Okay how about you go to my house and you can hang with everyone and then when I get home me and you can do whatever you want." She smiles and hugs me, "Okay. Have fun with Steph I will see you at home." laughing I watch her run towards her car.

I get in my car and start it before backing out and heading towards the restaurant.

I pull into the parking lot and see Steph's car. Smiling I get out and head towards the door when I see Steph sitting by the door. "Hey cutie." She looks up and smiles. "hey." getting up she hugs me and I grab her hand and we head into the restaurant.

halfway through I see steph looking at me and I smile, "Yes?" She laughs and then smiles, "I thought maybe afterwards we could go watch a movie." I hear her and sigh. "what's wrong baby?" I sigh and grab her hand, "I promised Laura I would hang with her after this." She smiles and nods, "oh that's cool. I will hang with you another time." Smiling I lean over the table and kiss her.

I pay and we walk out holding hands. I walk her towards her car and lean in kissing her. We pull away and I smile, "talk to you later." She nods and kisses me again before opening her door, "Tell Laura I said hey." I watch her get in her car and back out before I walk towards my car and back our heading home.

Pulling into my driveway I smile and head into the house. I see Riker and Rydel on the couch. I smile and nod, "Hey." they nod towards me before turning back towards the television. Laughing I head outside and don't see Laura. Shrugging I walk upstairs and open my door to see Laura asleep in my I walk over and curl up next to her and feel my eyes get heavy as I feel the sleep take over.

**I am freaking out some because I go for my driving test again tomorrow and I really don't want to fail again. I hate the stupid cones and I have to go practice before hand so I may not be able to update again before the test. I will try but I don't know. **

**I will update after the test. Please review.**

**1babyt**


	18. hanging

I wake up to someone staring at me. I open my eyes and smile at Laura. "What's up?" She shrugs and smiles, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." getting up I follow her downstairs. I sit at the island while she looks through everything. She turns and smiles, "Let's order a pizza." shrugging I hand her my phone and watch as she walks around talking on the phone.

She comes over and hands my phone back at me. "Be here soon." I nod and grab her hand pulling her into the living room. We sit on the couch and I put on a movie.

Hearing the doorbell I get up and walk towards the door to get the food. I feel Laura behind me as I open the door and pay for the food. Grabbing the box I hand it to Laura before thanking the guy and following her into the kitchen.

Grabbing a piece of pizza and a drink I walk back into the living room with Laura to start watching a movie again.

Halfway through the movie I feel Laura snuggle up to me. I smile and wrap my arm around her as I watch the movie again. My shoulder starts to get heavy and I look down and see Laura leaning on it completly. I smile and wrap my arm more.

I hear the door open and I turn to see Rydel come in with a smile. I smile back at her and watch as Laura looks at her too and smile. Smiling at us she walks in turns going upstairs before winking at us.

I lean back as Laura leans against me and smiles. "I missed hanging out with you." Smiling I nod. " I know me too." we finish the movie and then I hear the door open again and turn to see Riker and Rocky come in fighting. Laughing I watch them. "I won." "No I did." I laugh again and they turn and smile. "what's going on here? " shrugging I smile, "Just hanging." Riker nods and walks upstairs then Rocky comes over and plops down next to us. " I smell pizza." Nodding," Yeah it's in the kitchen." getting up he walks into the kitchen and I see him come out with a piece in his mouth and one in his head as he mumbles and walks upstairs.

I look over and see Laura staring at me. "Let's go outside." grabbing her hand I walk with her outside and sit on the chair by the pool. She takes the chair next to me and leans back smiling. It feels so good out here. Smiling I lean back and relax.

"This is fun." I look over at her and smile. " I got a better idea." getting up I walk over and smile before picking her up and running to the pool and I feel the ground leave me a second before I feel the water take over me and I laugh as I come up and see Laura coming up mad.

Laughing more I move around and smile. "come on, this was fun." she looks mad then starts laughing, "Yeah your right."

We swim around for awhile and then she comes up to me and smiles. She splashes me and I grab her wrist and she smiles. We both start leaning in and then we jump apart and swim off to the other side. I get out and grab her hand helping her up.

I walk in and grab two towels and hand her one then mine before walking upstairs and jumping in the shower.

I feel the hot water take over and it relaxes me as I stand there. I get out and wrap a towel around me and grab my boxers and slip them on. Towel drying my hair quickly I walk out and grab a pair of pajama pants and a shitt. I start putting them in when I hear a knock.

I open the door and see Laura standing there in pajama pants and a shirt too with wet hair and smiling. " I'm going to head home." shaking my head I grab her hand and pull her in. " just stay here." looking at me she looks around before she smiles. "okay." she goes to leave and I pull her back. " sleep in here." she shrugs and gets under the blankets as I get under too and smile. " night Laura." "night Ross." I smile and turn on my side letting everything relax as I feel sleep take over me.

I failed again. Ugh they gave me the same lady and she don't like me. My driving instructor told me everything wrong. Ugh I swear I give up. I don't know when I will update again. I am mad and angry and upset.

Please review.

1babyt


	19. Beach

I wake up to the bed moving. I groan and roll over but it doesn't stop. Sighing I sit up and see Laura land on her butt on the bed smiling. I look at her crazy, "Really?" She smiles and nods, "Yep." I shake my head before laying back down and pulling the blanket up.

I feel the blanket move and I get cold I open one eye and see her laying next to me staring at me. "Give me the blanket." She shakes her head smiling, "Nope." She makes the p pop and I look at her before closing my eyes and trying to go back to sleep. I feel her try to pull my pillow but I grab it and hold it down as I have my head on it too.

Everything goes still and quiet and I think I might be able to go back to sleep. It was to good to be true because I start to feel the bed move again and I sigh and turn over on my back with my eyes still closed. I open them as the bed is still moving and I see Laura with one leg on either side of mine jumping up and down. I shake my head and she moves one foot and puts it in between my legs and starts jumping again. I start laughing and soon I am smiling as I watch her just jump trying to get me up.

She start moving and I see she is either going to fall or hit Little Ross so I reach up and grab her waist with both hands and pull her down. She ends up sitting on my lap just smiling as she stares at me. "Are you finally awake?" Laughing I nod, "Yes, I am up." She smiles and just stares at me.

I realize she is still sitting on my lap and I am laying completely flat and I move a little under her and she laughs. "I know I don't weigh enough to hurt you." I laugh too and put my hands on her waist and flip her over so now I am leaning over her, "Nope, but you wanted me up, so come on."

I get off of her and walk towards my bathroom. I take a quick shower and come out in my towel. I start looking through my drawers for a pair of boxers. I pick them up and drop my towel as I look for a shirt. I hear a whistle and turn slightly to see Laura sitting in the middle of my now made bed. "Nice butt." I grab a pair of pajama bottoms that are sitting there and throw them on quickly before turning to face her completely. "What are you doing?" She shrugs, "Waiting for you." I tilt my head in the really way. She shrugs, "I already showered and got ready so I figured I would wait in here for you." I look around the room and at my boxers and shirt in my hand and back at her. "Nice gesture but uh, can I get dressed?" She shrugs, "Whatever, you got nothing I haven't seen before." Closing the door behind her I lean against my dresser and sigh.

I take my bottoms off and put my boxers on and then I put my blue shirt on as I walk over to my closet and grab a pair of light jeans with rips in them. I reach in the bottom of my closet and grab my blue converse out and sit on my bed as I put them on. I fix my hair and brush my teeth. I look at my sprays before deciding to put my Axe on.

I grab my phone and walk downstairs when I hear Laura giggling and squealing. I round the corner and see Laura sitting on Riker's lap as he holds her there by her waist. He has one arm around her holding her waist. He is tickling with his other hand and she is trying to get away but he is laughing and stops to give her a break and starts up again.

Walking into the living I stop in front of them and look at him, "Hey Ross." Laura is catching her breath but still giggling as she puts her arm out, "Help?" I look at Riker and he smiles at me and I look at Laura and smile before taking and tickling her while Riker holds her. She is giggling like crazy and I smile as I grab her arms and pull her away and she is still giggling.

I look at Riker and he is laughing, "She is very ticklish." Laughing I nod. Next thing I know I feel a slap. I turn and see Laura looking at me, "You were suppose to help not join in." I laugh and reach over grabbing her and hugging her, "Oh come on. You know it was fun." She looks between us and smiles, "You guys suck." Riker smirks, "No honey that's you." I look over and see Laura with her mouth open looking at him and I start laughing too and high five him, "Good one."

I grab a shocked Laura and pull her out and to my car. She gets in and I start the car and turn the radio on before heading to Chipotle because I am wanting a burrito.

Laura is still quiet in her seat when I hear Ariana Grande come on and I turn the radio up. I look over and see her break a smile before she starts singing along,

"Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem."

I look over to her and see if she is going to do it and she smiles before continuing.

"It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem. "

I pull into the parking lot just as the song ends. I park and look over at her she smiles and tilts her head, "What?" She looks so damn cute. It takes me a minute before I come back to my senses, "I didn't know you could do Iggy's part." She smiles and winks at me before opening the door and getting out.

Looking where she was just sitting I open my door and get out following her in. I open my burrito and tell them what I want as Laura follows behind me. I grab her food and pay for it before she says anything. I grab my drink and food as she grabs hers.

I sit down at a table in the corner and watch as she sits across from me looking at me, "Thanks." I am already in my food so I just shrug and continue to eat.

I finish and get up throwing my stuff away and sit back down and watch as she still eats. Laughing I look out the window when I feel a hand on my arm. I look down and see Laura's small hand. I look across from me and see her smiling, "Let's go to the beach."

Smiling I grab her hand and walk with her outside to the car. I start driving and we arrive in a matter of minutes. Parking I get out and grab her hand, "Come on." I take off running as she runs along. "Slow down." I stop and laugh at her, "Too fast?" She shakes her head, "You have longer legs duh." I laugh and pull her to a spot with no one near us and sit down just watching the waves when I feel her slap me, "Let's go for a walk."

I stand up and start walking with her down the beach. I notice the sun is setting some and everyone is starting to leave. I grab her hand and we start heading back up the beach.

We arrive back at the spot of the beach where we started and I look up and see the sun is completely setting now. I grab her shoulder and spin her around to see. I feel her grab my hand and I smile.

I feel her lean against me and I look down at her and see her looking up at me. The beautiful doe eyes and her plush lips in a soft smile, she looks so damn beautiful. I want to kiss her so bad. I think she wants me to but it has been so hard reading her. I lean down some and kiss her forehead before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car.

Getting in I start the car and start heading home.

**I never should have taken it out on you guys. Its old news and I don't care...  
I hope you like the chapter and I promise next one will be worth while... Also I am going to be updating a lot until school starts.**

**Please review,  
1babyt**


	20. Rain

I arrive back at the Lynch house and I wanted him to kiss me at the beach. I know I shouldn't of but I wanted nothing more in my life.

He parks the car and I get out walking into the house. I see Rocky walk by and he smiles, "Sup?" I shrug and walk through and start heading up the stairs. I hear Ross behind me and I hear Rocky, "What's up with her?" I hear Ross on the steps behind me. I hit the landing and feel my wrist grabbed, "What's wrong with you? We had fun and now you are acting crazy." I look at him and feel myself get mad and I don't know why. I have a boyfriend and him a girlfriend. We are suppose to be just friends but I don't want that… not anymore.

He is looking at me when I push his hand away and stare at him. I see those wonderful eyes that I know sparkle when he is happy and smiling. I see his hair fall in his eyes some and I reach up and move it out of the way. I feel him lean into my hand.

I look up at him and reach around grabbing his neck pulling his head to mine and crashing my lips to his. After a few minutes his hands go to my waist. I take my other hand and tangle it in his hair as he deepens the kiss.

I feel my back hit the wall. As his lips leave mine I open my eyes and see him staring at me like he is confused. Taking one hand I play with his hair and the other one I bring his head back to my lips and I ask for entrance which he gladly allows me. I feel him press his body against mine with on hand in my hair and the other one clenching my waist. I take my hand off his neck and place it under his shirt feeling his abs. He moans in the kiss while I rub up and down his abs.

Pulling away for much needed air he stares at me with a smirk before kissing my neck. I moan as he pulls away with a smirk. I hear footsteps on the stairs and look at him as he grabs my hand and pulls me into his room. Closing the door behind us he spins me around and pushes me against it attacking my lips again.

I feel his hands move up my shirt to my stomach and I smirk before pushing him away some. He looks at me then smiles before pulling me on his bed making it where he is laying down and I am leaning on him kissing him. I pull away and start kissing his neck. I smirk and bite a little bit making him gasp before he turns me over and smirks at me. I feel him biting my neck and I moan. He pulls away with a smile.

I look at him then move out from under him and rush to his bathroom mirror and see a hickey forming, "Are you fucking kidding me?" I walk back into his room and see him smiling. "Really? Are you fucking kidding me?" I shake my head and he stands up quickly, "No, Are you kidding me? What the fuck? I cant keep track of you. You want me one minute then you don't the next. Make up your fucking mind Laura. I can't be your yoyo anymore." I stand there and swallow deeply, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Laughing harshly he runs his fingers through his hair, "I cant believe I fell for it again. God damn it." I watch him grab and tug on some hair before stopping and staring at me, " Laura, I am fucking tired of this. You want me only when you want me. That is not how this fucking works. Either you want me all the time or you don't at all. What is it going to be?"

I stand there staring at him. How do I answer this? I want him, man do I want him. But do I want a relationship with him? He shakes his head, "Forget it. I'm done. You got me this time, but it will not fucking happen again. Get the fuck out of my room."

I stare at him shocked and feel a tear slip, "Ross?" He looks at me and sighs, "Laura, not now. Your still my friend but right now I don't want to see you." I nod and walk out of his room slowly hoping he would change his mind.

I sigh as I close the door and look at it. I walk down the stairs and walk outside and see my car. I go to get in when I realize my keys are in Ross's room. I walk back in the house and see Rydel, "Hey can you grab my keys?" Nodding she walks upstairs and comes back a minute later, "Ross was in the shower so it was easy." I laugh and hug her, "Talk later."

I walk back out and get in the car. I pull out and start heading home. I park the car in my driveway and unlock the door to find a note on the floor.  
_Gone again, honey. See you later.  
Love mom, dad and Vanessa._

I swear this might as well be my own house. I am always here by myself anyways. I walk to the couch and sigh sitting down.

I hear rain start hitting the windows. I smile a little knowing I will sleep nice tonight because the rain always makes me sleep good.

I hit the button on the side of my phone and see Ross kissing my cheek with smiles on both our faces. I unlock it and see the picture of me between his legs on Austin and Ally set practicing and I smile. I really loved that picture. I love when I sit between his legs and lean against him. I feel safe and protected. I love being so close to him.

Sighing I grab my phone and hit the number at the top of my recent calls. I wait and hear an Answer, "Hey we need to talk."

**Ross's Pov…**

I get out of the shower and hear rain hitting my window. Well atleast I will get some sleep tonight. I walk over to my bed and lay down only to smell her scent all over my bed. I sigh and sit up. God, why cant I ever not think about her?

I hear a knock on my door. I look and see Rydel poke her head in, "Hey we are going out, You want to come?" I shake my head as she smiles and walks out. I hear the door downstairs slam and lean back just staring out my window at the rain.

I hear the doorbell and sigh as I walk downstairs. I turn on the light and walk to the door. I open it and see a soaked Laura standing there staring at me. "I want you all the time Rossy." She crashes her lips to mine and wraps her arms around me.


	21. Talk

I am holding Laura in my arms as her head in on my chest and her arms around me. She just told me that she wants me and she wants me all the time. She even called me Rossy, she hasn't did that in forever. I look down at the top of her head and realize she is soaked. "Come on, lets get you dried."

Grabbing her hand I pull her upstairs and leave her in my room as I walk into my bathroom and come out with one of my big towels. I walk over to her and wrap it around her and pull her down onto the bed.

I start rubbing her back trying to warm her up some. She grabs the towel and wraps it around her. "Ross?" I look at her and she slowly looks up and stares me in the eyes. "I meant what I said." I nod and continue to rub her back. "Let's just get you dried off."

After a few more minutes of just sitting there with her, I get up and walk out of my room and into Rydel's. I open her closet and grab a shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

I walk back into my room with the clothes when I don't see Laura. I put the clothes on my bed and spin around trying to see where she could of gone. I hear the shower and realize she must of gotten cold.

I walk downstairs and grab two cans of soda before looking out the window and seeing that the rain is turning into a storm. Sighing I head to the stairs and start up to my room. Open my door I see Laura in a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts. Laughing I close the door as she turns and looks down at herself. "Sorry, I already had these on when I came out and saw you had clothes for me on the bed." I just stare at her when she tilts her head some and bites her lip, "You don't mind do you?" I shake my head and hand her the soda.

She sits down in my chair by my desk as I sit on my bed. She looks at the soda then she looks at me and sighs, "Can we talk?" I nod and reach over grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed. I turn slightly as she does too so we are facing each other.

She looks around the room and then back at me. Knowing she wont start this, I do. "Laura, what is going on? Really. You want me then you don't, now you say you want me all the time." She starts nodding. "Talk to me then, help me understand." She sighs and looks down, "I have always liked you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and our career so I always made sure we stayed friends. Lately I have saw you and I want nothing but to kiss you. Ever since that kiss on set, I want more, all the time."

I look at her and see she is nervous and never wanted to tell me. I smile slightly, " I liked you all along Laura. You never showed any interest so I stayed away. I liked our kiss on set too and I wanted to talk to you about it afterwards but you rushed off." She stares at me and smiles.

"Ross, I want you. I broke up with Adam when I got home. I want this." I stare at her shocked. She broke up with Adam. She wants to be with me. What about Steph though? Am I ready to be with Laura?

"Ross, did you hear me?" I nod and stare at her, "I am just thinking." She nods and start drinking from her soda. I turn to her and grab her hand, "Laura, you cant fun no more. No more running." She nods and smiles. "I wont." Smiling I lean in and kiss her forehead, "We can figure everything else out later than." She smiles and places her soda on the table and I lay down. I feel the bed move as she gets in and lays her head on my chest. "Night Ross." I kiss her head, "Night Laura."

I wake up to my phone going off. Leaning over I pick it up and see a text from Steph.  
_We need to talk._

Sighing I sit up some and write back.  
_About?_

I look over and see Laura sleeping. I look out my window and see the sun is up. When my phone goes off.  
_You and Laura as a couple. I got sent the pictures of you two at the beach. Is it true?_

Sighing I look at Laura then my phone. I want to be with Laura, I have always wanted to be with Laura but I do like steph.  
_Ross, I understand. I always thought something was going on there. I like you but you need to figure it all out. I am here if you need me but we are done. Sorry.  
xoxo  
Stephanie. _

Sighing I place my phone back down and lay back down. Well me and steph are over so now there is nothing standing in my way. I feel sleep take over.

I wake up to the bed moving and I open my eyes and see Laura jumping on the bed. I tilt my head some and she starts laughing. I reach up and grab her waist pulling her down she lands on my lap and I laugh as she starts giggling. "That was fun." I smile and lean up and kiss her. She places her hands on my chest and pushes me back down and tilts her head. "Steph." I smile and lean up kissing her again. I pull abck and whisper against her lips, "Over."

I pull away and look at her. She is sitting on my lap in my clothes with her hair slightly messed up and hanging down. I smile, "Laura, Do you want to go out with me? We can figure everything out along the way. The only thing I know is I like you and I want to be with you." Smiling she leans down acting like she is going to kiss me when she moves and goes to my ear, "Same for me. I will go out with you." I smile and wrap my arms around her. "Your stuck now." She laughs and kisses me, "I'm happy right here." I just hold her and run my fingers through her hair as she listens to my heartbeat. I couldn't be happier, at least I finally got her and I wont lose her.


	22. guidelines

I look at Laura sitting next to me. I smile knowing she is mine. She is talking to Rydel who is in the chair to the side of us on the couch. "So, when is this going to happen?" I turn and look at Rydel, "What?" she laughs, "When are you going to ask her out? You haven't stopped staring at her." I smile as Laura starts blushing, "I already did." Rydel squeals and stands up, "I knew you too would get together, RYLAND YOU OWE ME MY MONEY!" She takes off running upstairs and I laugh, "My crazy family."

Laura leans in to me, "We do need to talk about this though." I turn a little so I can see her, "About?" She laughs, "Well are we going to come right out or what?" I look down then smile, "Why not? I want everyone to know you are mine." I hug her and she starts laughing. "Yeah, what about our fans? What about our career?" I sigh, "I don't care, I just want to be with you. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand and not get a big scandal." I sigh and pull away some, "You want to hide this?"

She looks down then back up to me, "I don't know. I don't want our fans to be angry with us and I don't want this to hurt our career." I sigh, "Laura, I don't know if I can do that. I waited so long for this and I don't want to have to hide it." She smiles slightly, "Maybe just a month and hold a hand here, little kiss on the cheer there. Lets break it in before we tell everyone." I sigh and nod, "Fine, but only because its for you." She smiles and leans in kissing me. "Anything else?" She nods and pulls away some, "A lot actually."

I sigh and lean back against the couch, "Should we go to my room?" She looks around then nods, "Probably." I get up and grab her hand pulling her upstairs. I sit on my bed leaning against my headboard while she sits on the other side of me at the bottom.

I cross my arms and lean back more, "Okay, what else?" She sighs and looks at me, "Okay, I think we shouldn't be all lovey even on set." I look at her and tilt my head, "Are you kidding me?" She shakes her head, "I just don't think they should know yet." I sigh and lean back looking at her. Is she serious? We get together and she wants to hide it from everyone. "So you basically want to hide it from everyone?" She shakes her head, "No our families can know and our friends that we trust just no one else."

Sighing I run my fingers through my hair, "I don't get it. You said you wanted me last night. That you wanted me all the time, what changed?" She shakes her head, "Nothing. I still want you all the time." "Doesn't sound like it."

I feel her eyes on me and I sigh, "No promises, because I don't know if I can control myself." She nods, "Okay." I look at her, "Wait, if you can set umm. 'Guidelines' then I want to be able to." She nods, "Okay." I smile, "I want to be able to see you outside of work a lot." She shakes her head, "I don't know." I shake my head, "That don't work with me. I want to be able to still go out for lunch and dinner. I want to be over at your house and you at mine."

She looks around then nods, "Okay, only fair." I smile, "Thought so." She looks at me, "I only got one more thing." I look at her, "Okay?" she looks down, "I don't think we should sleep in the same bed no more when we sleep over." I sit up, "what?" She shrugs, "I just don't think we should. I mean now that we are dating it would be weird." I shake my head, " NO it wouldn't." She looks down, "I don't know. I guess it wouldn't be to weird." I nod, "Yeah it wouldn't."

She comes over and kisses me and then hugs me. "Lets just cuddle." I smile and turn on my television and put on Romeo and Juliet.

I hear her sniffle and I look down to see her crying, "Hey its okay." She smiles up at me, "I know just its so cute and sad." I smile and kiss her head, "Its okay Laura, I will be your Romeo." She smiles and leans up kissing me.

She cuddles closer to me and relaxes as we finish the movie. I look down and smile. "Your so cute." She giggles. "What you are? And you look amazing in my clothes." I lean down and kiss her but she pulls my neck and asks for entrance which I gladly allow.

When air is much needed we pull away. I look down at her and smile. "I hate all the guidelines but I am so happy that you are mine." She smiles up at me and nods, "And you are mine. I just did these as you say guidelines to not lose everything." I shake my head, "You don't get it, I would lose everything for you. You mean the world to me nothing else matters to me."

Smiling at me she kisses me, "That's so sweet but I swear just trust me, everything will work out." I look at her and sigh, "I do trust you. I trust you." She smiles and kisses me, "That's all I ask."

I put on another movie but I cant focus on it. All I can think about it how this is going to be bad. All of these guidelines I just know it is not going to work and who the hell has guidelines in a relationship? Why cant we just be together and be happy? She worries to much and I just have a bad feeling this is all .

**Trust me guys, I have somewhere I am going with all of this. I have a plan with this story. I have a plan and I have atleast ten chapters planned out for this.  
please review, **

**1babyt.**


	23. Four months

Pulling into the parking lot of the studio I see Ross's car. I smile and get out. I turn and see him walking my way. "Hey baby." I smile and hug him, "I missed you." He nods and throws his arm around me, "Me too. I hated leaving." Walking through the door we start down the familiar hallways.

It has been four months. Four months of being together. Four months of rumors. Four months of haters and supporters. Four months of no Austin and Ally. Lastly, four damn months of not seeing Ross, because he was doing a movie.

Ross left to do a movie a week after we got together. I was pissed but I couldn't hold him back and he had a blast. We tried to talk a lot but it was never the same as seeing him.

People are suspecting things between Ross and I but no one has any prove. He has kissed my cheek in public and thrown his arm around me and the Raura fans are going nuts but that's about it. The only people who know about us are our families. Ross told me he loved me three months ago and I was excited to say it back to him. We were on skype relaxing. I was laying in my bed in shorts and a tank top on with candles lit as he was in his boxers in his hotel bed with a lamp on. We were talking about movies and missing each other when he smiled slyly and whispered, "I love you." I of course barely heard him so I smiled and made him say it again, "I love you Laura. I think I always have." I smiled wide, "I love you too Rossy, I know I always have." We stayed up late just talking and saying I love you to each other.

I see my dressing room and smirk before pulling him into it. I look and close the door. I turn and smile. "Yes, Laura?" I laugh and lean up feeling my lips on his. I feel his arms go around me and pull me closer. I smile in the kiss as I play with his hair. He moans making me smile. Pulling away when air is much needed I smile at him. "I really missed that Laur." I smirk, "Me too baby, me too." Smirking he pulls me closer again and kisses me. I hear a knock and cough, "Yes?" I hear the producer, "Umm.. Be on set in five." I smile, "Okay." I feet moving and then they come back, "Get a hold of Ross, tell him five minutes." I smile at Ross, "Will do." I hear the feet leave again and I start laughing, "We need to get ready." He smiles that amazing melting smile, "Okay, but I want to see you afterwards." I nod and he leans down kissing me before opening the door and walking out.

I walk on the set and see Ross sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom like Austin always does. I walk over smiling, "Already in character." He nods smiling, "I'm just that good." Shaking my head I start to talk when the director comes over, "Laura, behind the counter, Ross stay where you are. We are doing scene 5." I look at my script under the counter quickly and nod. "Got it." Ross looks over and smiles, "Easy." Everyone walks off stage and smiles, "Lets get this done and we can go home."

Five hours later and we are done. I walk back to my dressing room and start getting in my clothes. I am in my jeans and have my shirt in my hands when my door opens and closes. I turn and see Ross standing there wide eyed. I look at him and then down and squeak as I pull my shirt on. He comes over and wraps his arms around me, "You are so beautiful." I look up as my cheeks burn, "Thanks." He smiles and leans in kissing me, "You have seen my butt, I have seen your bra. I say we are even." Laughing I push him away shaking my head, "Deal with it." He smiles and throws his arm around me, "We have to meet this kid on set and hang before we leave."

Walking with me to set I see this cute little girl sitting on the bench smiling. "Hi." Her smile widens and she runs over hugging both our legs. I laugh and look down. "Whats your name?" She smiles up at us, "Rachel." I look at her mom and smile before bending down, "Hi, Rachel I am Laura and this here is my friend Ross." She squeals, "I love you guys." I smile, "Why thank you. You seem awesome yourself." She hugs me and I laugh and place my arms around her and stand up with her arms around my neck. She looks at Ross and I put her down and walk over with her to the bench. Ross leans down and she hugs him as well but when he pulls away he kisses her cheek. I didn't think her smile could go any wider but it did.

"So, do you have any questions for us?" She smiles, "Are you two together?" I shake my head smiling, "Friends." She shakes her head, "You will be." Laughing I look at her and smile, "Really?" She nods looking confident, "You will be if you aren't now." I look around nodding with a smile, "Well who knows." She smiles and looks at Ross, "What about R5?" He looks shocked, "What about us?" She smiles, "How is it? Whats it like?" He smiles and leans back some, "It is great. I love performing and being with my family getting to see some of my amazing fans, like you."

I watch them interact in amazement. He Is so good with kids. Who knew? I watch her little cheeks redden and it makes me smile and laugh. Her little smile is so wide it has to hurt. I walk behind the counter and grab the calculator and sign it. I walk over handing it to Ross with the marker and he looks at me weird. I smile and he finally gets it and signs before handing it back to me. "Here you go Rachel. It was so nice meeting you and I hope everything goes okay at the hospital." She nods, "I will be watching your show during it all." I smile, "Awe, you are so sweet. Just focus on relaxing so you can get better." She smiles and hugs both of us before running off to her mom.

I turn to Ross smiling, "That was nice." He nods. I feel a tap on my shoulder before turning and seeing Rachel's mom. "Thank you so much for this. She wanted to meet you so bad and she has never wanted to use her wish on anything before so I couldn't turn her down when she wanted to turn this in. Thank you for everything. She will cherish that calculator." Smiling I hug her, "It was our pleasure. She is amazing." She starts tearing up as she walks away.

Ross throws his arm around me and smiles, "You are great with kids." Smiling I look at him in amazement, " Me? What about you? I have never seen you so good with anything." He smiles and shrugs, "I liked watching you with her. You were so natural at it." I smile, "I always wanted kids." He stops and stares at me, "Really?" I nod, "Yeah, I always played house when I was little and I wanted more than anything to have kids. I imagined two or three." He smiles, "I think that's cute. You make me fall in love with you even more." I smile up at him, "I love you too baby."

Grabbing my hand we walk out towards our cars. "when can we tell?" I shrug, "I don't know." He smiles, " I always wanted kids too." I smile up at him and stand on my toes kissing his cheek. "See you later." He smiles and nods, "Of course."

Walking away I head towards my car and get in. I start my car and turn on the radio letting the music relax me. I back out of the parking spot and head towards the road before heading home to change for my date with Ross.


	24. Raura Date

Looking at myself in the mirror I think Ross will like it. I have on a yellow tank top and skinny jeans with yellow converse on. Smiling I leave my hair down and decide to put on some darker make up to make my eyes pop. Looking at the time I grab my phone and run downstairs to see my sister Vanessa. "Where are you going?" Smiling I shrug, "The Lynches." She nods, "Okay then." I stop and stare at her, "What are you doing here?" she shrugs, "I live here." Laughing I sit next to her, "I know but you and our parents have been gone forever." She laughs, "I got back today and wanted to relax before I leave again tonight." I hug her, "Well I will miss you." She laughs and pushes me off the couch, "Go… Let me relax."

Grabbing my keys I walk out the door getting in my car and heading to the Lynches.

Pulling into the driveway I park the car and get out closing my door. I hit the button and lock it as I start walking towards the door. Knocking I wait for an answer. The door opens and I see Ross smiling at me, "You look amazing, are you ready to go?" Nodding i feel him grab my hand and take off to his car.

Strapping my seat belt, I feel the car move and Ross flooring it as he starts towards our destination. I look around and see trees. "Where are we going?" Smirking he hits the button on his CD player and I hear R5 playing.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you.

Turning I look at him and tilt my head, "Really?" He shrugs, "I pick my favorites and make my own CD's." I shrug, "I know you are falling for me. I know you will be there but Ross I am not ready to tell everyone yet." He nods and keeps driving as the next one comes on.

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Smiling I stop singing as he parks the car. I look around and see nothing but trees. I am so confused, "Ross?" He smiles, "Come on." Coming over he opens my door and grabs my hands pulling me out.

We walk for awhile until Ross stops and puts his hands in front of my covering my eyes. Laughing I try to look but I see hands, "What are you doing?" He laughs, "It's a surprise." Walking me I feel myself stumble a couple times but he keeps me up and walking. He stops making me stop, "Okay, I am going to take my hands away." I nod and feel his hands move away.

Opening my eyes I look around and see this pretty lake with lightening bugs lighting up everywhere. I see flameless candles and a blanket on the ground. Smiling I shake my head as I look around, "This is beautiful." I feel his hand grab mine, before a kiss on my head, "You look better." I feel a blush crept up on my cheeks as I look at the lake.

Ross grabs my hand leading me to the blanket. Pulling me down I end up between his legs leaning against him. After a while I laugh, "Ross this is amazing and all, but I am hungry." He laughs and pushes me forward a little before bit before getting up and disappearing.

Coming back a few minutes later he has a basket, "I made food." Sitting down next to me he smiles. Looking at him bring out the sandwiches I smile, "Are you trying to kill me?" He shakes his head, "Okay, Rydel made them." Smiling I grab one and take a bite. It's a great sandwich and he also has chips and mac and cheese.

After we eat Ross pulls me down next to him and we look up at the stars and the lightening bugs. "Laura, I can't wait to take you out and show you off." Smiling I turn slightly, "I love you baby. It will happen soon, I promise." Smiling he kisses me, "I'm holding you to that."

Laughing I lean in kissing him. Soon we are making out under the stars and it couldn't be more romantic.

Hours later I wake up and see the sky darker and smile before looking over at Ross. "Ross, we need to go." Stirring slightly he groans and moves around, "Baby, we need to get up." He sits up slowly and looks around stretching, "Go where?" Laughing I shrug, "Home." Looking around he nods, "Let's go."

Getting up I look around with one last smile before grabbing his hand and heading towards the car.

Once In the car Ross turns around and heads home. The radio is softly playing but all I can think about is Ross and I under the stars. Pulling up to his driveway I smile as I get out. He comes over and leans me against the car before leaning in and kissing me. When air is much needed we pull away. Placing his forehead on mine he smiles, "Night Laura." I smile and peck his lips quickly, "Night Ross. I had fun." Walking around him I get in my car and head home.

Pulling into my driveway I get out and head inside and up to my room. Changing for bed I keep thinking about everything. grabbing my phone I send a quick text,  
_Night Ross, I love you. Made it home safely, had a great time on the date. Sleep tight. _

As I get in bed and start to close my eyes I hear my phone go off. Grabbing it I open the message and see Ross texted me back.  
_I had a great time too. Love you and dream of me : ) Because I will of you. _

Smiling I lay my phone down and close my eyes thinking about our date and what is to come next.


	25. Drama

It has been a week since the date. Ross is always touching me lately. He wants to tell the world but I just ain't ready for that. I already get hater messages over rumors of us together. Some people have actually treated me. Who does that?

Shaking my head I pull into the parking lot of the set to see Ross leaning against the wall where I always park. Parking the car I smile as I get out and see Ross standing right in front of me. "laura." sighing I close my door and lean against it. "what's going on?" he looks at me before looking over my head and then back at me. "Baby, something has happened." sighing I lean farther back and look at him, "Just tell me." he looks at me and I see conflict in his eyes. "well... I need to fake date someone." shaking my head I look around. "No." he sighs. "They told me I need a girlfriend and you don't want to come out so... They have someone for me." I shake my head and push him away slightly before walking away towards th doors that lead to set.

Getting ready I feel myself go numb. Ross can not fake date someone. That's not right. What about me? Shaking everything off I walk out to set and get ready to do my job.

Walking on to set I see Ross on the counter of Sonic Boom humming. Shrugging I walk behind it just as the producers come over. "lets get started. Today you are just going to stand here and watch as Ross and Calum mess around. Then just pull your Ally together and read the lines." he smiles at me, "Got it?" I nod and he claps his hands walking off stage. "great. Action" I stand there acting like I am helping a customer as everything happens around me.

Finally I come out and stand it front of them. I look up and see Ross' s eyes and I can't do this. Turning to look at Calum I sigh before doing what I get paid to do. I get rid of everything that is happening and pull everything together to do my job.

-'-'-'

Hours later I walk back to my dressing. I have people smiling and saying I did good but all I want is to relax and go home. Walking in I look around before sitting down and looking at my clothes. I don't have the energy or will power to want to get dressed. All I want to do is sleep. I know I brought this all on myself but I never wanted this.

Looking at my clothes I manage to get up and change. Placing my Ally clothes on my chair I grab my keys and open my door heading out. Walking down the hallways I see people moving around and working but I just want out of here.

I turn the last corner before I can be out of here and gone when I see Ross leaning against the wall. Stopping I stare at him. Looking at the door with a sigh I start walking his way. "Laura. Let me explain." Stopping in front of him I look at him. "I won't agree to this." he nods, "I know but I also knew you needed to know." shaking my head I walk by him. "no Ross."

I start out to my car when I hear my name. A couple minutes later I feel a hand on my wrist. "What does this mean for us?" I look down. "you can't date two people at once." he shakes his head. " I don't want to date anyone but you. I only want you but..." shaking my head I sigh, "I don't want people to know." I pull my hand free and walk to my car.

Getting in I start the car and pull out before heading home. Pulling into my driveway I notice that I am alone again. I swear maybe I should get my own house. I basically live alone now. Getting out I head into the house and sit on the couch. My phone starts going off and I can't help but smile at the ringtone.

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

Bout to blow

Smiling I pick up the phone. "Hey delly." I hear her laugh. "I want to go shopping." I laugh a little. "How about another time." She sighs. "Laura, I haven't hung out with you in awhile." I look around and sigh, "How about me and you this weekend. No one else. A girls weekend." I hear her squeal. " Yes yes yes." I laugh. "Talk later delly." "Bye Laur."

Hitting the end button I look at the phone and see my screen and sigh. Placing the phone on the table I look at it before getting up and grabbing my keys. Walking out I get in my car before starting it and backing out.

Pulling up to the house I look at it before getting out and walking to the door to knock.

When the door opens I smile and walk up the stairs and knock on another door waiting. When it opens I crash my lips to his. "I will go public."


	26. Going Public

Getting dressed I stop and look in the mirror. I sigh and look at my skinny jeans and tank top trying to figure out if I should change. Deciding it would take too much time to change I open my closet and pull out a dressy jacket and place it on to make the tank top not look bad. Smiling I grab my blue wedges and put them on.

Looking in the mirror one last time grabbing my phone I turn off my lights and head downstairs. I grab my keys off the table by the door and head outside. I turn lock the door and start walking to my car when I hear a horn. I turn slightly and see Ross's car pull in. Rolling down the window he smiles, "Want a ride?" I nod before getting in. I lean in and kiss him.

He backs out and starts heading to the studio. Our managers set up a interview. No one knows what we are talking about or why we wanted an interview. I look out the window but I feel Ross grab my hand. I look over at him and smile slightly. "It will okay. I promise Laur." I nod and look back out the window.

The car comes to a stop and I look around seeing that we are at the studio. Sighing I get out. I look around and look at the building. Am I ready to do this? Do I want to be Public? I sigh, I don't want to do this but Ross really wants it. Maybe everything will be okay.

Ross comes over and throws his arm around my shoulder and starts walking me to the door. We enter the studio and I start to panic slightly. What if everyone hates me? What if we break up? Will people pick sides? I don't want to lose my fans. Ross pulls me into a side hallway and smiles, "Calm down. Relax. Breathe." I take a few breathes and nod.

We start walking to the set again. We are pulled aside when we are close. "Laura, Ross so nice to see you guys." I smile and shake the lady's hand. "I was so shocked when I was asked if I had room for you two. I was so happy, of course I had room for you two." I smile and nod. "We are happy to be here." She smiles and claps her hands, "I will introduce you two soon." I smile and nod, "Okay."

I stand there and wait for us to be introduced. I wish I could lean on Ross and get comfort but I can't. Not until everything is out in the open. The producers brought us two chairs over. We sit down and wait our turn. Interview after interview goes and we are still waiting.

Finally the lady stands up and smiles, "Coming up next I have two of Disney's sweethearts, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch better known as Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." She holds a smile and comes over, "I am going to introduce you then you guys just come out." We both nod and she goes back to her spot and smiles wide.

"Hello, Welcome back. I have Ross Lynch from R5 and the hot Disney television show Austin and Ally here with me today along with his famous co-star Laura Marano." She smiles for a second, "Please welcome Ross Lynch or otherwise known as Austin Moon." Ross walks out and sits on the couch smiling. "Please welcome Laura Marano or Ally Dawson." I smile and wave before sitting next to Ross. When the lady sits she smiles. "You two have a ship name right?"

Ross smiles, "yeah its Raura. Its Ross and Laura put together. We also have Auslly for our character Austin and Ally." She smiles and nods, "You all wanted to say something today, What could it possibly be?" I smile, "We wanted to…" Ross smiles and grabs my hand making everyone gasp.

The lady smiles, "Wait is there?... Is this?..." Ross smiles and looks at me. I smile and nod, "Yes, Ross and I are together." Ross leans in and kisses me. I hear Awe's and claps. I pull away smiling the first real smile all day.

The lady looks at us then back at the camera, "You heard and saw it here first, Raura is official." She turns to us and smiles, "You guys are so cute. I wish you the both the best of luck in your careers and your relationship." We smile, Ross still holding my hand as she goes to commercial.

I stand up along with Ross and she smiles, "Thank so much for coming here to tell your news. I appreciate it. You really are a cute couple." "Thank you." Ross grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

We stop a couple times on the way because some fans from the audience came and asked for pictures and autographs. One fan came up smiling, "Hi." She smiles and hugs both of us, "I wanted Raura to happen from day one. I am so happy you two are together. I hate Raia." I smile and hug her, "Well thank you so much for the support sweetie."

Everyone is taking this so well. I am surprised. We walk outside and to the car. Ross opens the door for me and leans down giving me a kiss. "I told you everything would be okay baby." I smile and nod, "You were right."

He gets in the car and starts home. He takes and pulls into a Taco Bell, "Really?" He shrugs, "I'm Hungry." Smiling I nod, "Yeah, me too." He parks the car and we head inside. Waiting in line to order Ross pulls me to him and smiles, "I am so happy I can do this." He moves behind me and places his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder.

Once we order we wait for our food and he hugs me from behind again. "I am loving this." I smile, "I know me too." Grabbing our food we had out the doors to the car when we hear our names. Stopping and turning around I see this little girl about fifteen. She comes over and smiles before throwing her drink at me. "I hate you. Ross is mine. Mine." She walks away and I stand there shocked.

Ross puts his arm around me and takes me outside. He stops at his car and places the food in his car before coming back and handing me a shirt and sweats. "You can change into this." I walk back inside and change quickly before walking back out to get a hug from Ross. He opens the door and helps me in before getting in his side and driving away.

He grabs my hand and sighs, "I am so sorry baby." I shrug, "Just get me home." He pulls into my driveway a few minutes later and grabs the food. I grab my clothes and head to the door. I unlock the door and walk straight upstairs. I undress and place Ross's and my clothes in the hamper before getting in the shower.

I shower and get out feeling better and not sticky. I had to know everyone wouldn't take this well. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room and grab a pair of white boyfriend style Victoria Secret sweats and a yellow tank top. I brush my hair out and leave it down. I walk downstairs and see Ross has the food and drinks on the living room table and The Simpsons on. I smile and walk over to the couch where he is sitting.

He pulls me down to him and sighs. "I am so sorry baby. " I shrug, "Not your fault." He sighs, "I never wanted you to get hurt. I can't believe a fan of mine did that to you. I love you Laur and if they truly wanted me happy they wouldn't touch you." I smile and lean against him with a sigh, "Its all part of coming public baby. You get supporters and you get haters." He sighs and nods, "Yeah but I love you and I will take care of it."

I lean against him and start watching the show, "Don't worry about it. Its part of being public."

**Please Read...  
School starts tomorrow. I have some big classes this semester one of my major ones is Medical Terminology.  
I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK.  
Please review,  
1babyt**


	27. Party

It has been a couple months since we told everyone. Laura is still having it hard. I just cant believe fans that say they love me and wants what is best for me are treating her this way. She has had things thrown at her and dumped on her. She keeps shaking it off but I know its getting to her.

Sighing I look over at Ally as she brushes her damp hair from the shower. She came back from the mall with Rydel and had pink smoothie in her hair. I reacted like Rydel was and was pissed. This is getting ridiculous.

I watch her brush and brush. Sighing I get up off the bed and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and lean my head on her shoulder watching us in the mirror. I catch her eyes in the mirror and smile at her. "I am sorry about this baby." She smiles and leans back against me and close her eyes. I pull her away from the mirror and to the bed.

I feel myself hit the bed and then she is between my legs as we sit on the bed. I turn slightly and smile at her. "Hey. It will be okay." She nods with her eyes still closed. I see a tear on her cheek and wipe it away. She opens her eyes and I smile slightly, "Baby." She smiles at me, "don't worry, I love you and nothing can change that." I smile and lean in kissing her. Cupping her face I deepen the kiss.

When air is needed I pull back and smile, "How about we go out tonight?" She smiles, "Like where?" I smile, "Oh, I may have been invited to a party." She smiles wide and I see her eyes get the sparkle back. I smile and watch as she bounces on the bed, "Yes, I would love to go. Yes." I tackle her and smile. "Well, now that we agreed we are going. I bet you need to go find an outfit." She nods and smiles, "Yep, I will take Rydel with me." I shake my head and roll off her smiling. "There will be paparazzi." She leans over and kisses me before walking out the door smiling.

Sighing I lean back in bed and stare at the ceiling. At least she is smiling now, hopefully I can keep her smiling. I hate seeing her upset.

I look in the mirror and smile. I have on my light jeans and a white button up shirt. I walk out and grab my black dress jacket and throw it on over it and smile. I walk out and knock on Rydel's door. "Hurry up."

I hear giggles as I walk away and head downstairs to see Riker dressed about like me except he is in a blue dress shirt and blue stripped tie with no jacket. Rocky is in a white shirt with a black vest unbuttoned and dark jeans and Ratliff is in a grey t-shirt and black jeans. Laughing I shake my heads and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink.

I come out with a bottle of water in my hand and see Rydel in a light pink loose dress that comes mid-thigh and black combat boots. Her hair is down and is soft curls. I laugh and throw my arm around her. She smiles up at me, "What?" I shake my head and she smiles, "Laura?"

I look to the stairs and see Laura come down in a dark blue skin tight dress. Her hair is down and straight showing her caramel tips better. Her makeup is a little dark but it makes her eyes look amazing. She comes over and stands next to me smiling. I see she is close to my height and smile. "You look amazing." She leans in and kisses me, "You too." Grabbing her hand I pull her outside and to the car.

We pull up to the party and I smile at Laura, "Ready?" she nods and I get out before grabbing her hand and helping her out. We walk to the doors that lead inside to flashes but all I do is smile knowing she is having fun.

We walk inside and the mood changes completely. It is more dark and more of a party mood. I see Riker and everyone behind me and smile. "Let's have fun." They all nod and we head to the drinks. After getting some drinks we walk around to see what all they have here.

Rocky ends up in the food along with Ratliff. Riker is talking up some pretty blonde. Rydel is dancing. I look to Laura and smile, "Want to dance?" she nods and I take her hand leading her to the dance floor.

I take her hand and dance with her. She smiles and I spin her. Rydel hugs her and I spin her back to me. I have her back to my front as we move together.

We have been dancing for hours and I look over and see Riker, Rocky and Ratliff dancing with Rydel. I smile and let Laura go and join them. I grab Rydel and start dancing with her making her laugh. I look over and see Riker dancing with Laura.

I watch for a minute and see her smiling and having a good time. I wouldn't ruin that for nothing. "Ross, she is happy." I smile and nod. She slaps me, "Don't worry, she loves you." I nod, "I know." I walk over to Laura and smile, "Can I cut in?" Riker steps away and smiles, "All yours."

I grab her hand and smile at her before dancing with her. She smiles and starts grinding on me as a fast paced song comes on. I step away slightly with a shocked look. She smiles and shrugs and starts dancing by herself again. Laughing I walk behind her and place my hands on her hips and spin her so she is facing me. We start dancing as one.

I grab her hand and slow dance with her as the last song plays over the speakers. She leans her head on my chest. "Ross, I had so much fun. Thank you." I smile and kiss the top of her head, "Anytime. I love seeing you happy." She smiles up at me with her wonderful eyes, "I love you Rossy." I smile and lean in kissing her, "I love you too baby." I hold her close as she lays her head on my chest and I never want this night to end.


	28. Rydel

It has been a month or so since Ross took me out. It was so much fun just dancing with him and not having to worry about anything. He really is the most amazing guy ever. I am happy I finally got together with him. I can honestly say dating him is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Going public is still hard on me but it has gotten better and I wouldn't change it for anything. We are closer and I love being able to kiss him and hug him wherever we are.

I see Ross talking to a fan and I just smile as he signs and takes pictures. Coming over he wraps his arm around my waist, "Ready?" I nod as we start walking to his car. He switches and moves his arm away and grabs my hand as we see paparazzi snapping away. Smiling down at me I see his eyes sparkle. He loves this.

Once in the car he leans over and gives me a kiss. "You know they got pictures of that don't you?" He nods with a smile, "Of course, wont be the first and defiantly wont be the last." I laugh as he backs out and heads to his house.

We pull up to Rydel standing in the front yard. She runs over to the car and grabs me out as soon as Ross parks. "I need you now." She takes my hand and runs into the house and straight upstairs to her room. I laugh when the door closes. "What can I help you with?" She turns to me and laughs a little, "Sorry, I have been freaking out." I sit down on her bed waiting for her to tell me what she was freaking out about.

"I have a date." I jump up smiling, "Oh Rydel. That's amazing. When? Who?" She laughs. "Now you see why I was freaking out. I need to go get something to wear, its tonight." I nod and grab her hand, "Let's go." We walk out the room and down the steps. Ross see's me and laughs, "Can I have my girlfriend back now?" I shake my head, "sorry, nope." I kiss him and smile, "Be back soon. Love you." I grab Rydel and walk out the house.

Rydel pulls up to the mall and waits for me to get out before she pulls me to the door. She pulls me to a store and I walk around and start looking for something for Rydel. I find this really awesome dress that would look amazing on her. Grabbing it I turn to go look for her.

After an hour Rydel has two different outfits two choose from. She has a peach colored dress that is tight around the chest and then bells out at the waist and goes to the mid-thigh with a new black leather looking jacket and black high heeled boots. The other outfit is black jeggings with a blue top that has a slight v-neck and a white leather jacket with black heels with silver accents.

I bought a cute summer dress that is blue and has multi-colors in it in a cute design with a small v cut out under my chest and a small cut out in the same spot on my back. Since the back has a cut out in it the top has a little hook and then there is the cut out then the bottom has just the fabric of the dress connected. It also has two cut outs on my sides. They are cute and not in any way slut like. I bought matching blue velvet heels.

Grabbing my hand she smiles. "Thanks so much for helping me." I smile at her, "Your welcome. I had fun." We stop by the food court and get a pretzel and drink before heading back to her car with her two bags and my one. Putting our bags in the backseat we get in the front and she pulls out before heading back home.

We pull up to the house and she grabs her backs and heads inside. I walk in and as I stand in the hallway I see Ross sitting on the couch turning to smile at me. "Hey Baby, have fun." I laugh and walk over sitting down next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I drop the bag as I cuddle with him.

He kisses my head, "Where did you two go?" I laugh and look at the bag on the floor and then he starts laughing, "I should have known." I look up and see him staring at me. I lean forward and kiss him. He smirks into it and asks for entrance which I gladly allow. When air is much needed we pull away and he kisses my head before laying his head on mine. I look to the television and see this weird movie on. I look up to him and he shrugs and starts laughing.

I get up and grab my bag, "I am going to go see Rydel. I will see you later." I lean down and peck his lips before I go to head to Rydel when he grabs my waist and spins me around, "I am taking you out tonight." I smile and lean down kissing him, "Sounds good baby."

I walk upstairs with my bag happy I am going on another date with Ross. His dates are fun and amazing. I walk into Rydel's room to see both outfits laid out on her bed. She is in a bra and underwear and I see her hair is done. I laugh and she turns around and sighs, "Help?" I laugh again and set my bag on the floor and walk over looking at the outfits and her hair and makeup. "Well do you want cute and dressy or cute and casual?" She looks at them again and smiles, "They are both amazing, I don't know." I laugh and shake my head, "How about you do my hair and I will think it over?" She claps her hands and pulls me to her chair before pushing me down in it and starting on my hair right away.

"So where is Ross taking you?" I look in the mirror as she does my last piece. "I don't know yet." She smiles, "All done." I stand up and look around smiling. I walk over to the bag and grab my dress out and with Rydel's help I get it on without messing up my hair. Turning I look at her choices again. "I like both outfits but if it was me I would go with the dress." She hugs me quickly before having me help her get the dress over her hair and zip it up. She puts the jacket on and smiles. "Thanks Laura."

I wave my hand and sit down on the bed with her as we put on shoes on. I have my heels slipped on in a matter of seconds and she is zipping up her last boot. "Who is the mystery guy?" She stands up with a sly smile, "You wont tell my brothers?" I smile and shake my head, "I wont. I promise." She smiles, "It's Ratliff." I know my jaw just dropped some and I am happy but I just didn't expect it. I smile again, "That's great." The doorbell is heard and she smiles at me, "Thanks so much Laura, I am so happy." I follow her out the door and down stairs. No one answered the door and Rydel hugs me before opening the door and walking out.

I feel arms go around me and a kiss on my cheek, "You look amazing." I turn in his arms and smile, "Well, thank you. you look quite good too." He laughs and leans down kissing me, "Come on baby, let's go." Grabbing my hand he pulls me out the door and to the car to start this date.


	29. The Date

Ross pulls the car to a stop and smiles at me. "What?" He shakes his head, "Nothing, just you are so beautiful." I feel a blush take over my cheeks and I look down. "Don't hide." With a finger he lifts my chin and smiles. "I love you Laura." I smile, "I love you too Ross." He leans in and kisses me. One hand goes into his hair. He tries to pull me closer but being in a car its hard.

We pull away and he smiles. He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Come on." He opens his door and gets out. I open mine and feel arms pick me up. I giggle as Ross puts me down and turns me around and I see him smiling at me. I smile and he leans in kissing me. He grabs my arm and bends down and hooks it around his neck and stands up making me wrap my arms around him. I smile and giggle as he piggy backs me towards our destination.

He puts me down and turns me so he is in front of me. Smiling at me he kisses me. He deepens the kiss. When air is needed he pulls back and pecks my lips quickly before moving out of the way and showing me the scene. There is this amazing lake with the moon shining down on it. I see lights strung up making it a little brighter. I see a blanket on the ground by the lake. I smile and walk a little closer to be able to see it more clearly. It is amazing and romantic. I turn to him smiling. "This is beautiful." He smiles and comes over turning me and wrapping his arms around me and leaning his chin on my shoulder. He kisses my cheek. "I knew you would." I turn in his arms smiling, "I love it and I love you." He smiles and kisses me, "I love you too."

He leads me to the blanket and we sit down with him behind me and me between his legs as we watch the lake and the lights shine off of it. Eventually I start to get hungry. I turn a little and see him staring at me, "Ross, what are we doing for dinner?" He takes his phone out and smiles, "We can sit here for a few more minutes than we go to part two." I laugh and move. I push him so he falls down and I lay down with my head on his chest as he plays with my hair. I look up at him and he captures my lips and we start to make out.

His phone goes off and I pull away laughing. He groans and looks down and smiles getting up and dusting himself off. He puts his hand out and helps me up and I fix my outfit before he smiles and bends down and I climb on his back before he stands up again and gives me a piggy back ride back to the car. "What about everything?" He laughs, "Don't worry about it. " I look at the side of his face confused but giggle as he takes off at a jog.

We reach the car and he leans down and I get off before he opens the door and kisses me. I get in and he moves around to the other side and gets in starting the car. He backs out and heads towards the new destination. I look out the window watching the scenery excited to find out where we are going.

I see this pretty building with lights surrounding the outside of it and it looks amazing. Ross turns into the parking lot and I look around excited. Ross drives around looking for a parking spot. He pulls into a parking spot and comes around and helps me out. I smile at him and he leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. "Come on baby, we have reservations." I smile as he places a hand at the small of my back and leads me towards the restaurant.

I look around as he leads me towards the podium. A girl is working and smiles sweetly at us, "Do you have a reservation?" Ross nods and starts to give her the information as I look around. I see high ceilings and romantic lighting. I see a nice couch on the wall for waiting. Everything looks romantic and sweet. Ross grabs my hand pulling me back to reality as we follow the hostess to a table set for two. Ross pulls my chair out and I sit down. Ross walks around and sits in the chair in front of me.

I look at the table and smile. There is a bowl with water in it and flowers and candles are floating around in it. I look up at him and smile, "Why did you bring me here?" He smiles and grabs my hand, "Because you deserve it." He pulls my hand up to his mouth and gives it a quick kiss before the waiter comes over smiling. "Cider?" I look at him and he laughs a little, "We can't serve you champagne so we do cider for young people." I smile and nod as he fills our champagne glasses halfway with cider and places it in a bucket of ice by the table. He seems to be in his later twenties and seems nice. "Have you had a chance to look at the menu?" I nod and look back down at it, "I would like the chicken Caesar salad with the Chicken Provencal." He nods and looks at Ross who places his menu down and laughs, "Don't suppose I could French fries with my steak." The waiter laughs and then nods, "We have them for the kid's. I will put the order in." Ross smiles wide as the waiter leaves for a minute and comes back with bread. "Here you go, and would like a soda?" I nod and then smile, "Do you have coke?" He nods and I smile more, "We will take two of those." Ross laughs as the waiter leaves again to get our drinks. He comes back and places the drinks next to the cider and leaves again.

I look around and see mostly people in their late thirties and older here. "Ross seriously, why here?" He grabs a piece of the bread and shrugs, "I thought it would be nice. Now relax, have fun, enjoy." He takes a bite of his bread and sighs, "SO good, you have to try this." I take a piece and bite into it and feel my taste buds explode, "This is good." He nods and finishes his piece and goes for another.

By time the food comes out Ross and I are on our second basket of bread. The waiter laughs as he places the food down in front of us. "Anything else you guys will need?" I look at the table and see the silver ware and the napkin so I shake my head. Ross looks around then up at him, "Do you have steak sauce?" The waiter nods and comes back a second later with two bottles in his hand. Ross smiles and points to the A1. The waiter places it down and walks away to allow us to eat.

I grab my napkin and place it in my lap as I start eating my salad. Ross jumps right into cutting his steak and eating it. I finish my salad after a few minutes and move the plate to the side and grab my knife and start on my Chicken Provencal. Ross is enjoying the food. He keeps smiling, "Try this." I take a bite of his steak and it does taste amazing. He laughs and picks up a French fry. "How is yours?" I nod and hold out a bite on my fork which he takes and smiles, "That is great." I nod and we keep eating. When we are full I look at Ross's plate and see barely anything left. I left a couple bites of chicken. The waiter comes back over and smiles, "Would you like desert?" I look at Ross who smiles, "Yeah." I shake my head and laugh, "What do you have?" He hands me a menu and Ross looks at it as well. We decide to get a piece of some kind of triple chocolate cake.

The waiter comes back about ten minutes later with the cake and two forks. I smile and put my fork through it and look at the bite on my fork before taking the bite. My taste buds went into overload and I wanted more. Ross looked at me with wide eyes and down at the cake. Laughing we both keep getting bites until we look down and see one bite left. I look at Ross and he looks at me. I smile and he laughs, "Who is getting it?" I smile and he shakes his head, "I thought you were done?" I shrug, "Always room for cake." He laughs and then smiles, "I have an idea." He looks around and picks up the piece with his fork and places it between his lips and I think he is going to eat it when he tilts his head and I smile before leaning across the table and kissing him taking a little piece of cake with me. I smile as I sit back in my chair.

As we are sitting there letting everything settle I start drinking the cider. Ross laughs and leans back smiling. I tilt my head and he smiles, "You look cute." I laugh and smile as the waiter comes back and places the bill on the table with mints on top. "Anything else I can get you?" I shake my head and he walks away for a minute. Ross opens the bill and places his card in it before I have a chance to say anything the waiter is back taking the bill. I look at him and he smiles before popping the mint in his mouth. I grab mine and place it in my mouth waiting for the waiter to come back. He comes back a minute later and smiles, "Have a nice night." I smile as he walks away and Ross signs the bill. He gets up and comes over giving me his hand. I take the hand and we walk towards the front.

Once we reach outside I feel the cool air hit me and it feels nice. Ross puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. "So did you like dinner?" I nod and he kisses my temple, "Good." He opens the car door and helps me in before walking to his side and getting in starting the car.

He is driving and the car is silent but it's a good silent. I smile as he reaches out and grabs my hand holding it. We pull onto the street and I see his house up ahead. I smile and he kisses my hand, "So how did you like the date overall?" I look at him and smile, "It was amazing, thank you." He smiles and pulls into the driveway parking the car. "No problem baby." He leans in and kisses me. After a few minutes he pulls away and we start to get out when he stops, "Rydel went on a date with Ratliff." I turn and see Ratliff helping Rydel out of the car and kissing her cheek. I look back at him and grab his clenched fists and smile at him hoping Rydel has time to get in the house and Ratliff has time to get out of here.

**SOOO Sorry it took so long. I have been working on this forever. I wanted to finish it sooner but I didn't have time. So sorry, I am so busy right now. I hope to update soon. Be patient please.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt.**


End file.
